Andai GoM menjadi?
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Berawal dari Momoi Satsuki yang mendapatkan hadiah sebuah gelang berserta buku harian di toko buku. Buku harian yang berkekuatan magis tersebut dapat mengubah seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai sesuai keinginan Momoi. Mau tau seperti apa Momoi mengubah para Kiseki no Sedai lewat buku harian? CHECK THIS OUT!
1. Kuroko Tetsuya as Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy with Romance and Humor

Cast :

Momoi Satsuki

Kuroko Tetsuya

Generation of Miracle

Pairing : Kuroko x Momoi

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Hai minna-san… kali ini aku membawa fanfic baru tentang Kiseki no Sedai. Nah, di fanfic ini mereka, anak-anak GoM, akan memerankan tokoh crossover yang seiyuu-nya sama. Okey… ini berawal dari saat aku iseng-iseng browsing tentang seiyuu terutama anime. Trus, aku berandai-andai kalau anak-anak GoM crossover dengan tokoh lain yang seiyuu-nya sama. Dan jadilah fanfic ini! O iya, mungkin nanti bakalan ada beberapa tokoh dari fandom lain yang nyempil sesuai kebutuhan, mengingat ini agak menjurus ke crossover. Tapi aku sengaja memasukkan regular karena setiap chapter ganti fandom. So, masing-masing dapat fandom yang beda. Ya, meskipun seiyuu Akashi (Kamiya Hiroshi) dan seiyuu Midorima (Ono Daisuke) selalu bersama di setiap anime, tapi akan ku pisahkan mereka. Hehehe… –evil smirk–  
Saa, daripada banyak bacot… Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah toko buku…

Aomine, si cowok preman berkulit gelap, sedang mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. Sehingga wajahnya yang sudah terlihat tua jadi semakin tua #dihajar. Mulutnya juga sibuk menggerutu pada sobat pinknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoi Satsuki.

"Oy, Satsuki! Bilang-bilang dong kalau kau mau kencan sama Tetsu! Gak perlu ngajak-ngajak aku juga! Mana di toko buku lagi! Udah dijadiin obat nyamuk, bosan pula. Coba kalau ada majalah Mai-chan di sini" omel Aomine yang sudah ketularan mbok-mbok(?) tukang gossip.

"Ish! Dai-chan bawel deh kayak ibu-ibu" balas Momoi yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih buku bersama Kuroko. Sekarang ini mereka bertiga ada di bagian buku novel. Dan untuk majalah langganan Aomine alias Mai-chan, belum terbit untuk edisi terbaru. Jadi, mau gak mau Aomine harus rela menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Kuroko dan Momoi. Poor Aomine…

"Momoi-san"

"Iya?" Momoi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang memanggilnya.

"Lihat ini!" kata Kuroko sambil menunjukkan sebuah novel Harry Potter seri ke tujuh.

"Uwaaaahhh~ ada Harry Potter! Ini kan yang tentang si penyihir itu ya? Wah… sugoii~" seru Momoi dengan aura blink-blink.

"Ck! Biasa saja!" ceteluk Aomine malas.

"Ah! Dai-chan katrok ah! Masa novel laris kayak gini dibilang biasa. Mai-chan mulu sih yang dipikirin! Huuu…" ejek Momoi pada Aomine. Sedangkan yang diejek cuma membuang muka. (Pesan penting: buanglah muka Aomine ke tong sampah! –digantung–)

"Tapi… sayangnya aku belum punya satupun novel Harry Potter" lanjut si cewek pink itu menjadi sedih.

"Tak apa, Momoi-san. Novel itu untukmu saja, nanti aku yang membayarnya"

"Eh? Beneran, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko menggangguk lalu berkata, "Di rumah aku sudah punya enam seri. Kalau mau, besok aku bawakan ke sekolah"

"Kyaaa~ arigatou, Tetsu-kun~! Tetsu-kun memang baik deh! Gak kayak monyet yang di situ tuh" seru Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko sampe yang dipeluk jadi mengap-mengap.

"Momoi-san, sakit~" rintih si cowok baby blue yang imut-imut itu.

"Oy, Satsuki! Siapa yang kau bilang monyet barusan?!" tanya Aomine merasa tersinggung spesiesnya diungkit-ungkit.

"Tentu saja dong Ahomine Daiki monyetnya. Weeee… :P" kata Momoi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Otomatis, munculah empat sudut siku-siku di jidat Aomine.

Di tempat kasir…

"Semuanya menjadi 250 yen" kata si kasir tersebut kepada Kuroko. Kuroko pun membayar dengan uang pas. Dan ketika mereka hendak pulang, tiba-tiba…

TUIIIIING~

PREEEETTTTT~~~

"SELAMAT! ANDA ADALAH PELANGGAN KE-9.999!" seru si kasir sambil meniup terompet yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Di belakangnya ada sebuah sepanduk bertuliskan "Selamat anda beruntung!"

"Hah?" guman Aomine, Momoi, dan Kuroko cengo.

"Karena kalian adalah pelanggan yang beruntung, silahkan pilih hadiahnya!" katanya menawarkan berbagai hadiah, mulai dari gelang, kalung, sampai gantungan kunci.

"A-ano… sumimasen! Maksud anda, kami?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yups! Nah sekarang, ayo pilih dan ambil hadiahnya! Satu orang ambil satu"

Aomine dan Kuroko mengambil gantungan kunci, sedangkan Momoi mengambil gelang.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus, Ojosan" puji kasir itu pada Momoi.

"Arigatou gozaimashita"

"O iya, karena Ojosan memilih gelang itu, maka anda berhak mendapat hadiah tambahan"

'Lagi?' batin Aomine yang sebenarnya iri sama Momoi.

"Ini dia!" katanya lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku harian berwarna putih bercorak kupu-kupu silver.

'Oh… jadi cuma buku toh…' batin Aomine lega. Kalau Kuroko sih biasa-biasa saja.

"Wow… kireii~" kata Momoi dengan kagum.

"Buku ini berkekuatan magis dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan gelang itu seperti ini" katanya lalu mengusapkan buku itu ke tangan Momoi yang sudah terpasang gelang tadi. Tak lama kemudian, buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Wah… sugoii~"

"Dan yang paling penting…" berhenti sejenak kemudian berbisik, "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau lewat buku itu"

"Hah? Sou ka?" tanya Momoi hampir tak percaya. Si kasir mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Andai GoM Menjadi…?

Malam itu, Momoi sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil membaca novel Harry Potter pemberian Kuroko tadi.

"Haa… benar-benar keren" guman Momoi sambil menutup novel tersebut setelah sebelumnya diberi pembatas.

"Andai Harry Potter itu benar-benar ada"

Tiba-tiba Momoi teringat sesuatu.

"O iya, anyway… buku yang tadi… apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan buku ini?" guman Momoi sambil mengambil buku harian dari tasnya. Lalu dia membukanya dengan penasaran.

"_Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau lewat buku itu"_

Sekilas dia teringat dengan ucapan si kasir tadi.

"Haa… emangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan? _Mengubah hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin? _Eh?" Momoi terkejut saat membaca tulisan itu yang entah mengapa sudah tertulis di buku itu. Seolah buku itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Terus aku harus mencium ketek Dai-chan sambil bilang wow gitu?"

Di suatu tempat, Aomine bersin-bersin hebat.

"Butterfly… fly the wish so high… as high of my dream… to come arrive for you…" senandung Momoi sambil menggambar kupu-kupu di buku harian yang katanya 'ajaib' itu. Sedetik setelah selesai menggambar, tiba-tiba gambar itu tampak hidup dan bergerak-gerak di dalam buku.

"Ko-kore wa? Sugoii~ jadi ini yang dimaksud _mengubah hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin_? Wakarimasu" guman Momoi kagum.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Momoi memandang novel Harpott yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya. "Sepertinya menyenangkan jika Tetsu-kun mempunyai kekuatan seperti Harry Potter. Saa, akan ku coba!"

Lalu Momoi menulis sebuah kalimat di buku itu, _"Andai Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi Harry Potter"_

.

-#-

.

黒子 テツヤ

.

-#-

.

Keesokan harinya di Teiko Junior High School…

"Oy! Kalian ada yang merasa aneh gak sama Tetsu?" tanya Aomine pada anak-anak GoM lainnya.

"Mungkin Kuro-chin belum sarapan trus sekarang kelaparan" sahut si titan ungu ngawur.

"Ck! Bukan itu, Murasakibara!"

"Lalu apa dong, Aominecchi?" tanya si model kuning yang ketjeh tapi narsis.

"Eh tau gak? Tadi, malam-malam pas aku kebelet pipis, aku kan ke toilet trus melewati kamar Tetsu. Nah, ku lihat pintu kamar Tetsu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan" cerita Aomine yang udah kayak nyeritain cerita horror. Padahal mah, muka Aomine lebih horror daripada ceritanya. –digorok–

"Mungkin saja Kuroko sedang menyalakan lampu waktu itu. Jangan mengada-ada Aomine, nanodayo!" sela si ijo lumutan sambil menaikkan kacamata yang gak sebenarnya gak melorot.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, Midorima! Makanya dengerin dulu dong orang lagi ngomong!" kata Aomine sewot. "Trus, pas aku ngintip kamarnya Tetsu, ku lihat Tetsu sedang berdiri membelakangiku dan benda-benda di hadapannya itu bisa melayang-layang sendiri"

"Trus kita harus percaya gitu sama omong kosongmu itu, Daiki?" –ckris– –ckris–

'GLEK!' Aomine yang sudah berkeringat dingin menelan ludahnya dengan bersusah payah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara si emperor merah bergunting?

"Sudahlah, Aominecchi. Mungkin kau lagi gak enak badan atau gak lagi ngelindur" kata Kise lalu meminum sebotol air mineral yang dia beli tadi.

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu" sapa si cowok baby blue yang dari tadi diomongin.

"BYUUUUURRR~~~" Kise menyemburkan minumannya ke Aomine.

Kacamata Midorima melorot 10 cm.

Aomine yang sudah mengelap mukanya melotot ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Murasakibara keselek momogi.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi yang juga cengo melihat Kuroko hari ini.

"Nan desu ka, Akashi-kun?"

"Ke-ke… KENAPA KAU PAKAI KACAMATA?!" teriak semua anak GoM kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang lanjut makan pocky.

"Are? Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah memakai kacamata ya?" kata Kuroko watados. Yups! Jadi anak-anak GoM pada kaget melihat Kuroko memakai kacamata. (bayangin pas Kuroko disuruh memakai kacamatanya Hyuuga di special episode KnB)

'Jadi? Selama ini Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya menggunakan misdirectionnya pada kacamata?' batin para cowok pelangi sweatdrop kecuali Murasakibara yang malah asyik makan pocky dan juga Kuroko.

"Pffft~~ HUWAHAHAHAHA~~~" tawa Aomine kemudian. "Oy, Tetsu! Asal kau tau saja ya, kamu itu gak pantes pake kacamata! Jadi culun tau gak! Ahahaha…"

"O… begitu ya Aomine-kun?" guman Kuroko yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam sambil mengangkat sebuah tongkat. Mungkin itu tongkat buat gebuk Aomine kali ya?

'Wah gawat! Dia mengamuk tuh' batin mereka minus Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Aomine yang masih ketawa.

Ichi…

Ni…

San…

Cling!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~!" teriak cewek-cewek di sekitar anak GoM sambil menutup matanya.

"Pfft~~~" sedangkan anak-anak GoM kecuali Aomine dan Kuroko menahan tawa.

"Woy! Ada apa sih kalian?" tanya Aomine sewot.

"Etto… Aominecchi… pfft~ itu… itu… pfft~~ aku sudah tak tahan lagi ssu" kata Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu lalu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Aomine pun menoleh pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Kise, tepatnya tubuh Aomine bagian bawah dan…

"GYAAAAAA~~~! SEJAK KAPAN AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI CELANA?!"

Yups! Jadi celana Aomine menghilang secara random meninggalkan celana kolornya yang berwarna pink dengan gambar hello kitty.

"Sejak aku yang menyihirmu, Aomine-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah innocent. Sontak semua anak GoM menatap horror ke arah Kuroko.

"T-E-T-S-U…! CEPAT BALIKIN CELANAKU! TEME!" omel Aomine dengan wajah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko lalu mengangkat tongkatnya –yang ternyata tongkat ajaib– dan…

Cling!

"Tetsu! Kenapa aku pake pakaian ballerina?"

"Oh? Sumimasen Aomine-kun"

Cling!

"Tetsu! Kok aku jadi badut Ancol?"

Cling!

"Tetsu! Kau kira ini jaman batu apa, aku pake pakaian purba?"

Cling!

"Nah, sempurna!" kata Aomine yang akhirnya memakai seragam Teiko plus celananya.

Ting… tong ting tong… ting tong ting tong…

"Saa, bel masuk sudah berbunyi! Duluan ya Minnacchi!" seru Kise lalu berlari menuju kelas. "Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! Ayo cepatlah!"

Yups! Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko itu satu kelas.

.

-#-

.

黒子 テツヤ

.

-#-

.

Siang hari di ruang klub basket Teiko…

Sejak insiden tadi pagi, Aomine menjadi kapok untuk mengejek Kuroko lagi. Dan sejak itu pula, Kuroko jadi semakin aneh. Terbukti saat Murasakibara hamper terpeleset dan menimpa Akashi.

"Murasakibara-kun! Akashi-kun! Awas!" seru Kuroko sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Cling!

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan akhirnya bisa berdiri tegak setelah sebelumnya hamper jatuh. Sedangkan Akashi yang awalnya menutup mata karena kaget plus takut, jadi menatap Murasakibara tak percaya.

"Fiuh~ hampir saja!" guman Kuroko menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sugoii Kurokocchi~~ dia jadi seperti penyihir yang hebat" guman Kise kagum.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, nanodayo. Ternyata Kuroko sehebat itu" guman Midorima tak kalah kagumnya.

'Kau memang selalu penuh kejutan, Tetsuya' batin Akashi tersenyum penuh arti.

.

-#-

.

黒子 テツヤ

.

-#-

.

Saat mau pulang…

"Momoi-san! Kita bareng yuk!" ajak Kuroko

"Ayo!"

Dan mereka pun berjalan berdua. Sedangkan anak-anak GoM lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aw… so sweatnya KuroMomo…

"O iya, Tetsu-kun! Kenapa hari ini kau memakai kacamata?" tanya Momoi.

"Lho? Bukannya dari dulu aku memakai kacamata ya? Sejak kecil kan mataku rabun"

'Ah masa sih? Perasaan mata Tetsu-kun gak kenapa-kenapa deh' batin Momoi heran.

"O iya, Momoi-san!"

"Hai?"

"Maukah kau terbang bersamaku?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjukkan sebuah sapu.

"Hah? Terbang pake itu? Emang bisa?"

"Bisa" kata Kuroko lalu menaiki sapu tersebut.

"Boleh deh" Momoi pun juga ikut menaiki sapu itu. Dalam hatinya berkata, 'Mudah-mudahan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat'

"Pegangan yang kuat Momoi-san! Karena kita akan terbang dengan kecepatan penuh" kata Kuroko lalu…

WUUUUSSSHHH!

"Kyaaaaaa~~~!" jerit Momoi sambil memeluk pinggang Kuroko dengan erat.

Yups! Sekarang Kuroko dan Momoi terbang dengan sapu itu.

Sementara itu di semak-semak…

"Tetsu sama Satsuki bisa terbang?" guman Aomine cengo.

"Sugoii~ mereka bisa terbang dengan sapu terbang!" guman Kise dengan aura blink-blink.

"Mustahil, nanodayo" guman Midorima masih tidak percaya.

"Luar biasa" guman Akashi menyerigai.

"Aka-chin, snackku habis" kata Murasakibara gak nyambung.

Well… ternyata mereka belum pulang dan malah berniat untuk memata-matai Kuroko.

"Okey… ayo kita ikuti Tetsuya!" titah Akashi dan mau gak mau anak-anak GoM harus mau mematuhinya kalau gak mau ada gunting melayang.

.

-#-

.

黒子 テツヤ

.

-#-

.

Di langit…

"Bagaimana, Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sugoii~ pemandangannya sangat indah. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari atas bersama Tetsu-kun" jawab Momoi dengan wajah yang merona. Terbang berdua dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang indah? Siapa yang gak bakal merona coba, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang kau sukai.

'_KRUYUUUUUKKKK~~~'_

"O-ow…" guman Momoi dengan wajah tambah merona sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Kuroko. Yups! Itu adalah suara perut Momoi yang keroncongan.

"Momoi-san lapar?"

"Ehehehe… iya Tetsu-kun" jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mampir sebentar" kata Kuroko lalu menurunkan sapu terbang.

Sementara itu di mobil Akashi…

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi! Lihat tuh! Kurokocchi dan Momocchi mau turun!" seru Kise yang jadi heboh sendiri gara-gara melihat Kuroko dan Momoi turun dari langit.

"Ck! Aku juga tau itu, Ryouta! Pak! Cepat ikuti orang yang pake sapu terbang itu!" kata Akashi lalu menyuruh supirnya.

"Ba-baik Seijuurou-sama"

.

-#-

.

黒子 テツヤ

.

-#-

.

Di taman kota…

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" kata Kuroko mendarat di taman kota.

'Oh.. ku kira bakal diajak ke Maji Burger'

"Momoi-san"

"Eh?" sahut Momoi kaget.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip"

"Oh, hai" Momoi pun menutup matanya. Lalu dengan tongkat sihirnya, Kuroko mengubah penampilannya sehingga dia memakai kemeja dan tuxedo putih. Setelah itu, dia arahkan tongkat itu pada Momoi dan dalam waktu sekejap, seragam Teiko Momoi berubah menjadi gaun selutut bewarna merah marun. Rambut lurus Momoi yang semula diikat ekor kuda menjadi ikal dan tergerai dengan indahnya. Kemudian, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka berada di dalam restaurant mewah dengan suasana romantis.

"Buka matamu, Momoi-san"

Momoi membuka matanya secara perlahan dan…

'Aku di mana ini? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku memakai gaun ini? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Oh Tuhan… tempat ini indah banget~" batin Momoi dengan aura sparkling. Tiba-tiba terdengar music klasik yang romantis.

"Momoi-san"

"Eh? Iya, Tetsu-kun?"

"Sambil menunggu pesanan makan malam, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Kuroko berlutut ala-ala pangeran yang sedang mengajak sang putri berdansa.

"O… hai" kata Momoi lalu menyambut tangan Kuroko dan mereka berdansa bersama.

'Kyaaaaaa~~~ mimpi apa aku semalam bisa dansa sama Tetsu-kun~!' batin Momoi histeris.

Sementara itu…

"Di mana ya kira-kira Tetsuya berada?" guman Akashi sambil masang pose ala Detective Conan.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Where are you…?" teriak Kise dengan bahasa Inggrisnya sambil mencari Kuroko. Mulai dari di bawah kursi taman, semak-semak, sampai tong sampah.

"Ck! Oy, Kise! Kau kira Tetsu apaan dicari di tong sampah segala? Dan berhentilah ngomong bahasa Inggris! Kita ini orang Jepang tau!" kata Aomine yang sebenarnya gak mudeng bahasa Inggris.

"Bilang saja Aominecchi gak bisa bahasa Inggris! Aominecchi ndeso ssu"

"Haa… seharusnya kita tidak usah mengikuti Kuroko. Hari ini Aquarius memang sangat sulit ditebak" kata Midorima si maniak Oha asa.

"Shintarou, diamlah atau aku mutilasi?" titah (baca: ancam) Akashi lengkap dengan gunting saktinya.

"Aka-chin, aku lapar" kata Murasakibara yang malah ngurusin makanan.

"Tenang Atsushi, sebentar lagi kita makan"

Jadi, para cowok pelangi itu sudah nyampe di tempat mendaratnya Kuroko dan Momoi tapi mereka "kecele" karena KuroMomo udah keburu menghilang. Poor GoM…

'Suatu saat nanti, pasti akan ku tangkap kau… Tetsuya' batin si emperor.

.

-#-

.

黒子 テツヤ

.

-#-

.

Skip Time

Sekarang ini, Kuroko dan Momoi sudah sampai di depan rumah Momoi.

"Momoi-san, aku pulang dulu. Jaa~"

"Tetsu-kun! Matte kudasai!"

"Eh?"

Cup!

Mata biru Kuroko melebar kaget karena Momoi tiba-tiba mencium pipi kirinya.

"Arigatou gozaimashita" kata Momoi lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hai" sahut Kuroko pelan kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu, Kuroko berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Jalan kaki? Ya, tanpa Kuroko sadari, sapu terbang, tongkat sihir, bahkan kacamatanya menghilang secara perlahan. Kemeja dan tuxedonya kembali menjadi seragam Teiko. Setelah berberapa meter dari rumah Momoi, Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu.

'Are? Apa yang barusan terjadi? Apakah aku baru saja bermimpi?' tanya Kuroko dalam hati. Lalu tangan pucatnya meraba-raba pipi kirinya dan kemudian tersenyum. 'Sepertinya bukan'

Dan Kuroko pun melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menyadari bahwa seharian ini dia berperan sebagai Harry Potter yang diimpikan Momoi.

Sementara itu…

"Tadaima…" kata Momoi yang juga kembali ke penampilan sebelum disihir Kuroko.

Lalu Momoi melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Kemudian dia ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu Momoi memakai piyama dan pergi tidur. Tapi sebelum itu, dia melirik ke arah buku harian ajaibnya dan tersenyum.

"Hari yang sangat indah, bukan?" gumannya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur queen-size-nya. "Saa, oyasuminasai~"

Dan tidur…

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Gimana? Gajekah? Ya… untuk yang di awal cerita, tepatnya pas Momoi mendapat itu buku ajaib, aku memang terinspirasi dari film barat yang berjudul "Barbie's Diary" yang ditayangkan di RCTI pas aku masih SMP. Nah, yang dulu pernah nonton itu film, pasti merasa _de ja vu_ kan? O iya, yang soal Kuroko jadi Harry Potter yang romantis ke Momoi itu aku ngarang bebas. Jujur, sebenarnya aku gak terlalu paham sama Harrpot. Tapi aku nekad soalnya setauku chara yang diperankan Ono Kensho selain Kuroko cuma Harry Potter. Padahal sejak SD aku hobi main game Harrpot di hape papaku, trus ndengerin ocehan temenku di SMP tentang Harrpot, bahkan aku bisa tau tentang Voldemort di facebook, trus baca novel temen SMA –ya meskipun gak Harrpot sih– itu juga ngomongin tentang Harrpot, dan… hmmp~~ –dibekep pake ketek Aomine–

Kuroko : Curhatmu kelamaan, Author-san. Mana curhatnya lebay lagi. –masang wajah teflon–

Tsuki : Hidoii~ –tiba-tiba mengecil lalu pundung di ketek Aomine–

Kise : Saa, chapter depan adalah giliranku. Silahkan Minnacchi kalau mau menebak chara siapa yang akan kuperankan lewat kotak review. Kata kuncinya adalah "Afterlife Warfront". Yang jawabannya benar, boleh promosi fanfic, fb, twitter, atau sesukamu.

Kuroko : Dan kalau yang mau bertanya seputar chapter ini, silahkan ketik di kotak review. Chapter depan akan aku jawab.

Tsuki : –balik seperti semula– So… mind to review?


	2. Kise Ryouta as Hinata Hideki

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Hinata Hideki from Angel Beat © Jun Maeda

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy with Humor, and Friendship

Cast :

Momoi Satsuki

Kise Ryouta

Generation of Miracle

Guest : Yui from Angel Beats

Pairing : KuroMomo nyempil sedikit

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Saa, waktunya balas review…! Nah, Kuroko bantu aku menjawabnya ya!

Kuroko : Hai. Untuk _**Raymond21**_-san, gak apa-apa kok kalau belum tau. Nanti bisa dicari di internet terutama di Wikipedia. Okey, arigatou gozaimasu  
untuk _**Nozomi Rizuki 1414**_-san, yang masalah aku pake tuxedo dan Momoi-san pake gaun memang Author-san nyomot dari ending card.

Tsuki : Bukan nyomot Kuroko-kun… tapi terinspirasi… –nahan gondok–

Kuroko : Oh… sumimasen kalau begitu. Dan soal siapa yang mendapat giliran, kan sudah dibicarakan Kise-kun kemarin. Saa, arigatou  
untuk _**Saito Asuka**_-san… hm… aku baru tau kalau aku dan Hakuryuu itu satu seiyuu.

Tsuki : Kyaaaaa~~ –jumpalitan–  
Sumpah! Aku baru tau kemarin kalau ternyata Ono Kensho juga di anime Magi. Ini aja aku baru dapat anime Magi lima hari setelah ngepost fanfic ini dari temenku. Dan aku baru nemuin suara Ono Kensho esoknya. Awalnya sih aku lihat kanji seiyuu di bagian cast-nya waktu ending, trus aku curiga kok kanji "Ono" ada dua. Nah, waktu itu kan aku taunya itu Ono Daisuke yang jadi Sinbad, jadi dugaan sementara kalau gak Ono Kensho (Kuroko) ya Ono Yuki (Kagami). Dan setelah aku bandingkan dengan cast yang ada di ending KnB, ternyata yang dimaksud itu Ono Kensho, ditambah lagi pas Hakuryuu ngomong setelah lagu endingnya, aku merasa seperti melihat Kuroko dalam diri Hakuryuu. Uwaaah~~ –disumpel kaos kaki Aomine–

Kuroko : Author-san, kalau kau curhat terus, kapan fanfic ini dimulai?

Tsuki : Bleh! Ohok! Ohok! (Inner: _Sumpeh!_ _Kaos kaki siapa sih ini? Untung aku gak keracunan._)_  
_Tapi Kuroko, kita masih ada 6 review lagi. Okey… dari _**Sagi Akabara**_, eh iya tuh aku aja gak kuat ngebayangin Kuroko versi Harrpot jadi… jadi… wow banget gitu deh. –malah gaje– dan untuk pertanyaan terakhirnya, tadi udah dijawab sama Kuroko. Saa, arigatou.

Kuroko : _**Memoryru**_**-**san, aku juga suka fanfic straight. Abisnya aku bosen dijadikan uke mulu di fic lain apalagi sama Akashi-kun yang hobinya bawa-bawa gunting gak jelas.

Akashi : APA KAU BILANG, TETSUYA?! KAU MAU AKU RAPE YA?! –nodong gunting ke arah Kuroko–

Aomine : Kamu sabaro Tetsu. Kita senasib kok. Kita sama-sama dijodohkan terhadap sesama  
eh btw, orang ini ngerti juga ya kalau aku tersiksa banget waktu diubah-ubah sama Tetsu bin semprul. Tetsu, kau memang kecil-kecil udah kejem sama cahayanya.

Kuroko : –mulai OOC– senasib apanya, Aomine-kun? Kau masing mending dinobatkan sebagai "Ultimate Seme" nah aku coba? Dan lagian, siapa juga yang duluan pake ngata-ngatain kalau aku culun?

Tsuki : Udah! Udah! Kok malah jadi ngomongin seme-uke sih?! Dan kamu, Aomine sama Akashi! Ini belum waktunya kalian bernarsis-ria di sini! Balik sana! –nendang AoAka–  
_**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng,**_ aku juga ngakak banget saat ngetik Aomine pake baju balet. Sampai kebayang-bayang. –ditimpuk Aomine– Kuroko itu kan diam-diam menghanyutkan, jadi begitu berubah jadi Harrpot dia jadi romantis. Hehehe… dan o iya, untuk gelang dan bukunya kan udah aku jelaskan kemarin kalau aku terinspirasi pas si Barbie dapat itu gelang sama buku. _**RallFreecss**_-san, hadeuh… susah banget ya ngucapinya –dibecek–. Okey… arigatou review-nya… udah gak usah iri, mungkin emang udah porsinya. Hehehe… –peace– –dilempar–  
_**Nakamura Chiaki,**_ wah… aku jadi terharu nih… dapat review pertama dari seorang silent reader. –ngelap ingus– udah gitu sama-sama gak mudeng Harrpot lagi –digetok– okey… arigatou nee…

Kuroko : Terakhir _**Kurokolovers**_-san, ya aku juga bersyukur karena Author-san tidak memasangkanku terhadap sesama… ya kau tau itulah…  
Dan masalah efek dari buku itu, Author-san memang membuat efeknya akan bekerja dalam satu hari. Saa, arigatou gozaimasu.

Kise : Okey… selamat untuk _**Saitou Asuka**_ yang sudah menebak dengan sangat benar. Jadi, di chap ini aku akan menjadi Hinata Hideki dari anime Angel Beats! Yeah!

Tsuki : Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan juga follow. And… happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Teiko Junior High School…

"Huweeeee~~ everybody help me~!" terdengar teriakan pilu dari si cowok model berambut kuning yang sedang lari terbirit-birit.

"RYOUTA…. AWAS KAU YA!" di belakangnya ada seorang cowok ehempendekehem berambut merah yang sedang mengejar si cowok kuning lengkap dengan senjatanya, yaitu GUNTING KERAMAT.

Tapi… lho? Kok si cowok merah kotor trus… bau amis sih? Oh ternyata…

_**Flashback On**_

_Di ruang klub basket…_

_Lima cowok pelangi sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka. Aomine sedang membaca majalah Mai-chan, Midorima sedang manicure kuku-kukunya, Murasakibara sedang makan potato chip, Akashi sedang mengasah gunting, dan Kise sedang apa author tak tau. –dikemplang–_

_Sampai akhirnya…_

"_Ini semua salahmu, Aominecchi! Gara-gara kamu, Kurokocchi jadi menghilang kemarin" tuduh Kise secara tiba-tiba pada Aomine._

"_Eh?! Apa-apaan kau ini, Kise?!" tanya Aomine gak ngerti. Ditutupnya majalah Mai-chan._

"_Kalau wajahmu itu tidak hitam dan menyeramkan, pasti Kurokocchi gak bakal menghilang karena takut melihat wajahmu!"_

"_Jangan asal tuduh ya, Kise! Biarpun hitam, aku ini cahayanya Tetsu tau! Yang ada gara-gara suara cemprengmu itu tuh, Tetsu jadi menghilang karena kaget!"_

"_Hidoii-ssu~! Pokoknya ini salahmu!"_

"_Salahmu!"_

"_Salahmu!"_

"_Huh… lagi-lagi~~" guman Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

"_Ya… Mine-chin dan Kise-chin malah berantem. Kraus~ kraus~" guman Murasakibara lalu mengunyah snack. Sedangkan Akashi mah udah nyumpel telinganya pake headset yang disambungin ke mp3 player._

"_Salahmu!" tuduh Aomine ngotot._

"_Salahmu!" tuduh Kise gak kalah ngototnya._

"_Salahku…" kata Aomine dengan evil smirk-nya._

"_Salahku! Eh?" Kise menutup mulutnya._

"_Tuh kan… salahmu…" ledek Aomine plus senyum kemenangannya._

"_Grrr… Ahominecchi no BAKA!" amuk Kise lalu melempar sebutir telur mentah yang didapat secara random ke arah Aomine. Untung Aomine bisa menghindarinya. Tapi sayangnya…_

'_Pluk!' si telur mendarat di 'sesuatu' berwarna merah dengan indahnya._

'_O-ow…' batin anak GoM kecuali Kise dan Akashi._

'_Glek!' Kise menelan ludah._

"_R-Y-O-U-T-A…!" geram si kapten sambil mengeluarkan guntingnya yang paling gede._

_Yups! Jadi Akashi yang kena lemparan telur mentah dari Kise. Dan Kise pun berkeringat dingin bahkan hampir ngompol sangking takutnya._

_Ichi…_

_Ni…_

_San…_

"_Oh NOOOOOOO!" teriak Kise lalu lari dari ruang loker yang diikuti Akashi dengan gunting saktinya._

"_Okey… Minna! Mari kita berdoa supaya arwah Kise diterima di sisi-Nya! Berdoa mulai" kata Aomine memimpin berdoa._

"_Amin…" dan diamini oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara._

_**Flashback Off**_

Dan begitulah ceritanya…

"KUROKOCCHI~~~!" panggil Kise yang langsung memeluk Kuroko. Sampe-sampe Kuroko hampir jatuh karena ganasnya pelukkan Kise secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan datarnya.

"Tolongin aku ssu~~"

"Tolongin apa?"

"Buat aku jadi transparan dengan tongkat ajaibmu itu! Hidupku sedang berada di ujung gunting Akashicchi. Ku mohon Kurokocchi…" kata Kise mewek sampe-sampe ingusnya meler.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kise-kun? Aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan"

Hebat! Rupanya Kuroko tidak ingat kalau kemarin dia menjadi penyihir dadakan.

"Demo Kurokocchi… bukannya kemarin kau bisa menyihir celana Aominecchi jadi hilang dengan tongkat ajaib itu ya?"

"Hm? Sou desu nee?"

Dua kata untuk Kise hari ini: "Kamu sabaro…"

"Ryouta~~~" panggil si emperor dengan nada yang sangat 'merdu'. Tak lupa dengan gunting yang berputar di jari lentik si cowok merah.

'Mam…pus…!' batin Kise yang sudah memucat. Dan…

"GYAAAAAAA~~~~!" kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry versi Akashi dan Kise berlanjut. Sedangkan Kuroko sweatdrop di tempat.

Di toilet wanita…

"Ah~ kimochi…" kata Momoi lega karena sudah buang hajat di toilet. Dan ketika keluar dari toilet tiba-tiba…

BRUKK!

"MOMOCCHI TOLONG AKU~~~!" rengek Kise setelah menabrak Momoi.

"Ittei… Ki-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau lari-lari?" tanya Momoi lalu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya gara-gara ditabrak si cowok kuning.

"Momocchi… please tolong aku! Sembunyikan aku dari Akashicchi… huhuhu…"

"Hah? Akashi-kun kenapa?"

Lima detik kemudian…

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Di mana kau?!" Akashi mencari Kise sambil ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Akashi-kun, kau sedang apa?" tanya Momoi plus wajah innocent-nya.

"Satsuki, kau tau gak Ryouta ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Ryouta? Maksudmu Ki-chan?"

"Yo, pokoke ngono kuwi" jawab Akashi malah jadi 'Njowo'.

"Oh… aku tidak tau Ki-chan berada di mana" kata Momoi berbohong.

"Kau yakin tidak tau?"

"Un" Momoi ngangguk-ngangguk ngeri. Dan akhirnya Momoi harus bernafas lega karena Akashi yang dengan bodohnya pergi meninggalkan Momoi. Padahal…

"Pes~ pes~ gimana Momocchi?" bisik Kise yang ternyata ngumpet di toilet cewek.

"Aman" kata Momoi mengacungkan jempol.

"Yosh! Arigatou, Momocchi! Duluan ya!"

"Oke!"

Sementara itu…

'Sudah ku duga. Ternyata kau bersekongkol dengan Satsuki, heh? Awas kau! Ryouta…' batin Akashi yang ternyata sudah tau kalau dia dikibulin. Seramnya…

.

.

.

Andai GoM menjadi…?

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah di gerbang Teiko…

Aomine memandang bosan ke arah Momoi yang sedang asyik bergelayut manja di lengan Kuroko.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun! Hari ini kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Momoi masih asyik bermanja-manjaan sama Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangan basket?" tawar Kuroko.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun gak romantis ah! Masa ke lapangan basket mulu? Setiap hari juga sering kali. Yang lebih romantis dong! Ke pantai kek, ke bioskop kek, atau taman bermain gitu" rengek Momoi cemberut. By the way, ini kenapa Kuroko setelah normal jadi gak ada romantis-romantisnya ya?

"Oy, Satsuki! Sudah ku bilang, kalau kau dan Tetsu pacaran, jangan ngajak-ngajak aku! Kau pikir aku ini patung berjalan apa?" protes Aomine yang sudah gondok. Gimana gak gondok coba? Ngintilin orang pacaran trus dicuekin lagi. Ish! Ish! Ish…

"Mou… Dai-chan… kan kata Bu Guru, kalau cowok sama cewek berdua-duaan, yang ketiganya setan" kata Momoi innocent khas anak alim. "Makanya aku ajak Dai-chan biar aman"

'Aman… aman… gundulmu? Bisa-bisa aku juga yang dikira setan tau! Ini lagi, si Kise kemana sih? Aku sedang butuh dia nih…' batin Aomine gelisah. Eh by the way… Aomine butuh Kise kenapa ya? Menemaninya sehidup semati dalam suka maupun duka? Oh… tentu saja bukan. Lebih tepatnya, menemaninya untuk menjadi obat nyamuk KuroMomo.

Dan sepertinya panjang umur nih soalnya Kise sudah datang dengan pakaian compang-camping. Eh what?! Compang-camping?!

"Eh, Kise! Kau kenapa pakai pakaian kayak gitu? Mau ngegembel?" ledek Aomine.

"Ceritanya panjang Aominecchi…"

_**Flashback on**_

_Waktu itu sekolah sudah bubar dan Kise yang mau pulang, tiba-tiba kebelet pipis. Setelah keluar dari bilik toilet…_

"_Hayoooo… mau kemana kau, Ryouta?" kata Akashi yang udah stand by di pintu toilet lengkap dengan gunting sakti tercintanya. Dan selanjutnya, terdengar suara jeritan pilu dari Kise dan juga gunting Akashi yang sedang digunakan untuk… yeah you know it._

_**Flashback off**_

"Kasihan…" guman Aomine geleng-geleng kayak orang lagi dugem.

"Huwaaaah…. Andai saja aku bisa kebal sama gunting Akashicchi! Yang kayak Hinata Hideki gitu yang dari anime Angel Beats" keluh Kise. Ya, asal kalian tau saja, ternyata Kise adalah seorang otaku anime.

"Oh…" guman Momoi berfikir dan… "Aha!"

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko jadi kepo.

"Eh? Daijoubu, Tetsu-kun" jawab Momoi nyengir. Padahal diam-diam Momoi membuka buku diary-nya dan menulis, _"Andai Kise Ryouta menjadi Hinata Hideki"_

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Pagi hari di asrama GoM…

"Oy, Kise! Kenapa kau?" tanya Aomine heran melihat wajah Kise yang biasanya ganteng jadi jelek seketika. Gimana gak jelek coba? Kulitnya mengkerut kayak kakek-kakek, matanya melotot, mulutnya mengap-mengap kayak ikan munjair kekurangan air. Bahkan Aomine yang pada dasarnya jelek, jadi kalah jeleknya sama Kise. –ditabok–

"Mimpi buruk ssu~" jawab Kise sekenanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kejadian pembataian Akashi kemarin sampe terbawa mimpi, Kise" tebak Midorima.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau kalau Kise-kun dibantai Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang tertular virus kepo.

"G-gak! Aku gak tau kok, nanodayo! Aku cuma menebak saja!" sangkal Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Padahal kejadian sebenarnya…

_**Flashback on**_

"_Mau kemana kau, Akashi?" tanya Midorima saat melihat si kapten Teiko akan pergi meninggalkan kelas._

"_Bukan urusanmu, Shintarou"_

_Di menit berikutnya, Akashi berjalan menuju toilet. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Akashi, sesorang mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya si cowok merah itu masuk ke toilet dan terdengar jeritan pilu dari… ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dari cowok ketjeh berambut kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta._

'_Seharusnya aku tidak mengikutimu, Akashi. Kau benar-benar berbahaya nanodayo…' batin Midorima merinding di balik persembunyiannya._

_**Flashback off**_

Dasar tsundere-kun…

"Ck! Bukan itu yang ada di mimpiku, Midorimacchi!"

"Nah terus apa dong, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko tambah kepo.

"Begini…"

_**Kise's PoV on Kise's dream…**_

_Waktu itu, aku sedang jalan-jalan keliling kota. Lalu, saat aku mau menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahku. Sampai akhirnya aku tertabrak dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika aku membukakan mataku, aku sudah berada di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Lalu, seseorang yang memakai topeng menghampiriku._

"_Selamat datang di Afterlife Warfront, Kise Ryouta-kun" sapa orang itu padaku. Dan ketika orang itu membuka topengnya, aku menjerit ketakutan._

"_Gyaaaaaaaa~~~ Mommy….. tasukete…"_

_**Normal's PoV on the real world…**_

"Emang apa yang kau lihat, Kise? Kenapa kamu sampai ketakutan begitu?" tanya Aomine ikutan kepo.

"Soalnya, orang yang pakai topeng itu adalah…" jawab Kise menggantung.

"Adalah…?" beo Aomine antusias. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Midorima hanya menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Kise.

"Adalah…"

"Adalah…?"

"Adalah…"

"Saa, Minna! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Akashi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba bersama Murasakibara.

"GYAAAAA~~~ MOMMY~~~!" teriak Kise lalu melompat ala Skubidu ke gendongan Kuroko. Hey yang bener saja! Kalau Aomine atau Midorima sih gak apa-apa. Lha ini? Masa Kuroko disuruh nggendong Kise yang segede itu? Ʃ(oAo).

"Kise-kun… omoi desu…" kata Kuroko dengan sebelah mata tertutup karena menahan berat badan Kise. Kyaaa~ Kuro-chan makin imyoet…. (^O^;)

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Akashi cengo.

"Ku rasa Aka-chin terlalu menakut-nakuti Kise-chin" kata Murasakibara sekenanya.

"Heh? Kau menantangku, Atsushi?"

"Tidak"

"Baguslah! Ayo cepat berangkat sebelum kita terlambat! Dan kau, Ryouta! Cepat kau turun dari situ! Kau bisa membunuh Tetsuya tau!"

"Ha-hai" kata Kise lalu turun dari gendongan Kuroko. 'Huh~ padahal aku mau bilang kalau orang yang bertopeng itu adalah Akashicchi. Hiy… gak di mimpi gak di nyata, Akashicchi memang selalu menyeramkan' batinnya.

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Di perjalanan…

Anak-anak GoM asyik bercanda sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Ralat… lebih tepatnya Kise dan Aomine saja. Taulah… Kuroko gak punya jiwa humoris, Midorima tsundere, Akashi mainannya gunting mulu, apalagi Murasakibara yang hobinya ngemil mulu. Haa… kenapa GoM itu isinya alien semua…? –dibantai GoM–

"Minna-san! Yamete kudasai!" kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Nani, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Kore…" kata Kuroko menunjuk seekor kucing yang sedang mencari makan di rel kereta. "Kasihan sekali dia"

'Ka-kawaii neko~' batin Kise blushing.

"Aku harus menolongnya" kata Kuroko lalu beranjak menuju tempat si kucing. Tapi belum sempat karena dicegah Aomine.

"Tetsu! Jangan! Ada kereta yang mau lewat. Nanti kau bisa mati tertabrak, Tetsu!" kata Aomine mencengkram tangan Kuroko. Dan yang benar saja, bunyi kereta semakin mengeras pertanda kalau kereta akan lewat.

"Eh? Kise? Mau kemana kau, nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima melihat Kise berjalan menuju tempat si kucing.

"Ryouta! Jangan bodoh kau! Cepat kembali!" teriak Akashi tapi tak didengar oleh Kise.

"Kise-chin! Awas!" teriak Murasakibara saat kereta tersebut semakin dekat dengan Kise dan…

BRUKKK!

"KISE/KISE-KUN/KISE-CHIN/RYOUTA!"

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Teiko kelas 2B…

"Hiks~ hiks~ ini semua salahku… kalau saja aku tidak melihat kucing itu dan menunjukkannya pada teman-teman, pasti Kise-kun… Kise-kun…" kata Kuroko shock lalu menangis.

"Sudahlah Tetsu… ini bukan salahmu juga kok… andai saja aku juga mencegah Kise, pasti dia tidak akan… tidak akan… hiks~ hiks~ HUWEEEE~~ aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik buat Kise~~ aku… aku… aku benar-benar sahabat yang tidak berguna~~ hu… hu… hu…" kata Aomine mengelus-elus punggung Kuroko. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Aomine yang malah nangis geru-geru.

"BAKA! BAKA! OMAE MINNA BAKA!" teriak Kuroko minjem pasalnya Hakuryuu dari Magi. Aomine pun sweatdrop melihat Kuroko jadi OOC. (Tsuki: Lho? Kok malah jadi ke situ? Auk ah!)

"Anak-anak! Tolong tenang sebentar! Ada kabar duka dari teman kita, Kise Ryouta. Tepat di hari ini, Kise-san telah berpulang dengan tenang" kata wali kelas 2B.

"Apa? Kise-kun meninggal?" tanya seorang cewek yang tak lain adalah fans Kise dengan tak percaya.

"Gak mungkin! Kise-kun…" sahut cewek lainnya sedih.

"Sumimasen! Maaf aku terlambat hari ini, sensei" kata Kise masuk kelas.

Krik… krik… krik…

"Han… han… HANTU!" teriak Aomine nunjuk-nunjuk Kise.

"Huweeee…. Aominecchi hidoii~ masa aku dibilang hantu?" protes Kise setengah mewek. Lalu, Kuroko mendekati Kise dan mengendus-endus cowok kuning tersebut.

"Ku-Kurokocchi… ada apa ini? Geli tau, Kurokocchi" kata Kise cekikikan.

'Tet-Tetsu… tak ku sangka… ternyata… ternyata Tetsu itu maho?' batin Aomine salah paham.

"Kise-kun, bukannya kau sudah meninggal ditabrak kereta ya?" tanya Kuroko watados.

"Hidoii ssu~ Kurokocchi… aku masih hiduplah…"

"Kalau begitu… jawab pertanyaanku!" tantang Kuroko berfikir sejenak lalu…

"Apa makanan kesukaan Akashi-kun?"

"Etto…sup tofu ssu"

"Apa tontonan kesukaan Midorima-kun?"

"Ano…Oha asa ssu"

"Hewan apa yang dibenci sama Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hm… burung gagak ssu"

"Cita-citaku apa?"

"Guru TK, kan Kurokocchi?"

"Okey… terakhir! Celana dalam apa yang sering dipake Aomine-kun?"

PESSSSHH~~~

'Tetsu teme! Kenapa giliranku pertanyaannya malah gak mutu kayak gitu sih?' batin Aomine yang sudah merona.

"A-ano…" si Kise udah blushing duluan. "Etto… Aominecchi paling sering pake 'CD' berwarna pink apalagi yang ada gambarnya doraemon atau gak hello kitty"

"Ahahaha…!" meledaklah tawa para siswa kelas 2B

PESSSSHHH~~~ PESSSSSSHHH~~~

'Sial! Kok dia tau sih?' batin Aomine makin merona.

Kuroko tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Kise dan berkata, "Okey… aku percaya kok kalau kamu masih hidup, Kise-kun"

"Nani? Gak bisa gitu dong! Fitnah ini namanya!" protes si cowok rambut biru gelap.

"Aomine-kun, kamu lupa ya? Kan biasanya kamu selalu nitip pakaian kotor untuk ku cuci. Dan untuk celana dalammu, kebanyakkan punyamu berwarna pink dan bergambar doraemon dan hello kitty" kata Kuroko kelewat jujur.

"Dan aku sering melihat Kurokocchi menjemur celana dalammu lho, Aominecchi" tambah Kise.

"HUWAHAHAHAHA….!"

Aomine? Dia mah jadi mengecil sangking malunya karena aibnya terbongkar.

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Di ruang klub basket Teiko…

"Jadi…?" tanya Midorima cengo.

"Ryouta hidup lagi?" lanjut Akashi ikutan cengo.

"Yups!" jawab Aomine mantap.

"Wow…" guman Murasakibara.

"Are? Emang Ki-chan kenapa sih? Dan apa maksudnya Ki-chan masih hidup?" tanya Momoi yang gak mudeng sama kejadiannya.

"Ceritanya begini, Momoi-san…" jelas Kuroko mulai bercerita.

(Flashback-nya diskip karena udah ada di atas. Males ketik –dilempar–)

"Souka…" guman Momoi shock mendengar cerita Kuroko. "Trus, berarti Ki-chan itu hantu dong"

"Tentu saja bukanlah…. Momocchi hidoi-ssu~ aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa begini" protes Kise.

"Maksudnya?"

"Entahlah ssu. Yang jelas…"

**Kise's Pov**

_**Flashback on**_

_Ittei… badanku rasanya remuk semua… mana gelap lagi. Lho? Apa ini? Kok ada kertas menutupi wajahku? Perlahan, aku singkirkan kertas itu dari wajahku lalu berusaha bangkit. Dan yang aku lihat adalah…_

"_Kyaaaaa~~!"_

_Ternyata aku berada di dekat rel kereta. Dan orang-orang yang semula mengerubungiku, sekarang mereka malah berlarian gak jelas._

"_Hey! Ada apa ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Dan ketika aku memeriksa tubuhku…_

"_Hah?!"_

_Sumpah! Aku kaget banget! Kenapa ada darah banyak banget di seragamku?! Okey… sepertinya aku mulai ingat sekarang. Tadi kan aku berangkat sekolah bareng temen-temen GoM, trus aku nolong kucing dan… ada kereta lewat. Setelah itu… udah. Auk ah! Aku pun cepat-cepat pulang ke asrama untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragam. Ya, meskipun ujung-ujungnya telat sih._

_**Flashback off**_

**Normal's PoV**

"Wow… unbelive it…" guman GoM jadi nginggris.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Kalian kejam sih pake ninggalin aku segala ssu~"

"Sumimasen, Kise-kun. Abisnya kami pikir kamu sudah meninggal" kata Kuroko dengan sok innocent.

"Hidoiiiiii ssu~~~" rengek Kise mewek.

"Udah! Udah! Yang penting sekarang Ryouta kan sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Akashi menenangkan suasana.

"Tapi… sepertinya aku punya rencana bagus nih… khukhukhu~" lanjut Akashi dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Bahkan mata kucingnya pun berubah menjadi mata serigala. Okey… itu gaje.

'Wah… kayaknya perasaanku mulai gak enak nih…' batin Kise bergidik ngeri.

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Pintu gerbang Teiko Junior High School…

"Yuhui~! Ini dia!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda berkacak pinggang. "Teiko Junior High School!"

Dan ketika cewek yang masih SD itu mau memasuki Teiko, tiba-tiba seorang satpam mencegahnya.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Ngapain kau di sini, bocah ingusan? Kamu itu bukan siswi Teiko, jadi kau tak boleh masuk!" kata satpam gemuk dan berkumis itu.

"Eh! Enak aja! Aku, Akashi Yui, 12 tahun, kelas 6 SD" kata Yui memperkenalkan diri.

"Gak ada yang nanya, Pekok!" omel si satpam sewot.

"Weeee… gak pernah kenal sama Akashi Seijuurou ya?"

"Emang urusan gitu sama kamu?"

"Eh… gak dengar tadi aku ngomong apa? Aku ini Akashi Yui, adiknya Akashi Seijuurou"

"Kalau aku gak percaya? Masa adiknya kok kayak orang idiot gini? Akashi-sama itu kan jenius orangnya"

TWITCH!

"Apa-kau-bilang…?!" geram Yui yang sudah keluar uratnya. Tapi seketika berubah ceria ketika melihat Midorima lewat.

"Hoy… kakak _Brokoli berkacamata!_" pangil Yui pada Midorima.

TWITCH!

'Bocah itu… ngapain dia kesini?!' batin Midorima gondok karena dipanggil _Brokoli berkacamata._

"Yui! Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan super duper aneh itu, nanodayo?! Dan lagipula, ngapain kamu di sini? Kalau Akashi sampe tau kamu bolos gimana?" omel Midorima.

"Ehe… _mengo-mengo _Midori-nii! O iya, hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Jadi aku bisa main di sini sepuasku" kata Yui nyantai. (Mengo dibalik= Gomen)

"Tapi… om-om jelek ini melarangku masuk" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk si satpam. Sontak si satpam pun memberi deathglare pada Yui.

Midorima menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkata pada si satpam, "Ano… begini Pak Satpam, tadi Akashi bilang kalau ada anak SD bernama Akashi Yui, suruh masuk saja. Kalau tidak, nanti bapak bisa terancam dipecat, nanodayo. Bapak tau kan kalau Akashi itu selalu benar?"

"O… gi-gitu ya? Ya udah deh, dia boleh masuk kok" kata si Satpam takut dipecat.

"Yatta! Sankyu, Midori-nii!" sorak Yui lalu memeluk Midorima sekilas dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada si Satpam. Setelah itu, Yui berjalan memasuki Teiko dengan riang gembira. Sedangkan si Satpam hanya mampu menahan gondok kepada si adik kapten Kiseki no Sedai.

'Haa… si Akashi mungut itu bocah darimana sih? Gak ada mirip-miripnya sama kakaknya' batin Midorima.

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Di lapangan…

"Hoy… minna!" seru Akashi yang sekarang memakai topi dan jubah ala Mephisto dari Ao no Exorcist. (Tsuki: Lho? Kok malah ke situ juga? Auk ah!)

"Hari ini, aku, Akashi Seijuurou, akan mempersembahkan sebuah pertunjukkan debus dari teman saya, Kise Ryouta! Nah, mari kita sambut!" lanjut Akashi sambil menunjuk Kise yang sedang duduk dengan anak GoM lain.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Eh? NANI?!" tanya Kise shock.

"Iya, Ryouta. Hari ini kamu main debus" kata Akashi.

"Kau gila?! Aku gak mau main gituan ssu!" tolak Kise mentah-mentah.

"O iya? Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau jatah latihanmu aku tambahkan lima kali lipat?" –ckris– –ckris–

Dan akhirnya Kise pun terpaksa bermain debus.

Sementara itu…

"Wah… rame-rame ada apa itu?" guman Yui heran melihat kerumunan orang di lapangan. Lalu, Yui pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kerumunan tersebut dan…

"Wow… sugoi… ternyata selain jadi model, dia juga bisa debus toh" guman seseorang kagum.

"Iya. Kise-kun memang hebat" guman seseorang yang lain.

'Hah? Ki-nii main debus?' batin Yui cengo. Dan setelah berdesak-desakkan dengan murid-murid Teiko, akhirnya Yui bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Terlihat Kise berbaring di dalam sebuah kotak panjang yang di setiap ujungnya ada lubangnya. Jadi kepala dan kaki Kise bisa muncul dari situ. Sedangkan Akashi, dengan wajah ala psychopath-nya memegang sebuah gergaji listrik yang akan diarahkan ke Kise. Dan yang benar saja! Setelah menghidupkan mesinnya, Akashi pun mulai menggergaji tubuh Kise.

"KYAAAAAAA~~~!"

(Peringatan!: Anak baik gak boleh mencoba adegan ini di rumah! Jika anda masih nekat ingin melakukannya, silahkan urus surat wasiat terlebih dahulu)

Setelah itu, Akashi membuka kotak itu untuk mengeluarkan Kise. Dan yang terjadi adalah… BADAN KISE MASIH UTUH!

"WOW!" sorak para penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Ittei yo~ Akashicchi… sampai kapan kau siksa aku seperti ini…?" rengek Kise pelan.

"Sampai… sampai Tetsuya melakukan operasi transgender menjadi perempuan" jawab Akashi ngaco.

"Dan sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan operasi transgender" sahut Kuroko langsung mak jleb.

"Hidoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ssu~~~~~"

"Okey… sekali lagi!" seru Akashi nyuekin rengekkan si kuning. "Kali ini ada yang bersedia untuk membantu?"

"Onii-chan~" Akashi menoleh.

"Nah, Yui! Ayo ke sini!" ajak Akashi.

"Okey!" sahut Yui mengacungkan jempol. Setelah itu, dia menyusul kakaknya di atas panggung.

Sementara itu…

"Eh? Ada Yui-chan ya?" guman Momoi.

"Wah… sepertinya seru nih kalau ada Akashi bersaudara" guman Aomine antusias.

"Biarpun Yui itu agak berbeda dengan Akashi, tapi kalau sudah masalah jahil-menjahili mereka benar-benar kompak. Apalagi kalau yang jadi targetnya adalah Kise. Dan pokoknya, Akashi bersaudara itu benar-benar rajanya tukang jahil" jelas Midorima yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "A-apa kalian lihat-lihat?! Aku bisa tau tentang mereka bukan karena aku perhatian kok!"

(Pesan penting: Jangan pernah mau percaya sama si Brokoli Berkacamata saat tsundere-nya kumat. –dilempar Midorima–)

"Sou… tabahkanlah hatimu, Kise-kun" guman Kuroko jadi prihatin.

"Kraus… Kraus… Kraus…" ini lagi si ungu, nyemil terus.

Back to Kise with Akashi's siblings…

Sekarang ini, Kise masuk ke dalam kotak (lagi?) dan kali ini posisinya berdiri. Sementara itu, Yui menusuk-nusuk kotak yang di dalamnya ada Kise, dengan gunting-gunting raksasa, yang jelas-jelas milik sang kakak. Sedangkan Akashi menyiram kotak itu dengan cairan mudah terbakar lalu membakarnya. Setelah apinya padam, Yui melepas semua guntingnya lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan…

"TADAAAA!" seru Akashi bersaudara.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Kise keluar dengan masih sehat walafiat meskipun udah kucel. Sampai akhirnya…

Srot…!

Celana Kise melorot.

"Kyaaaaaa~~!" teriak para cewek.

"Ups! Sih… sepertinya aku salah memasukan deh tadi…" kata Yui watados lengkap dengan pose 'peace'-nya.

"Demi Aominecchi makan lemper bareng Mai-chan…" geram Kise dengan wajah memerah dan…

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAMU ITU ADIKNYA AKASHICCHI, AKU JADI TAKUT SAMA KAMU YA! YANG ADA MALAH AKU AKAN MENJADIKANMU PECEL YUI!" amuk Kise mengapitkan kepala Yui di antara kedua kakinya dan tangannya menyikut daerah 'privasi'-nya si Akashi bungsu. Oh Kise… ternyata kau lebih parah daripada Aomine…

"Ampun! Ampun! Ampun!" teriak Yui dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah.

Sementara itu di balik layar…

Terlihat Aomine yang wajahnya sudah merah merona. Tak lupa dengan tangan tannya yang menutupi mata sky blue Kuroko. Khawatir kalau kesucian mata Kuroko akan tercemar ketika melihat pose 'hot' tadi.

"Baka no Ki-chan…" guman Momoi tepok jidat.

'Aku tak melihat… aku tak melihat… aku tak melihat…' batin Midorima sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dan tanpa disadarinya, pipi si cowok hijau memerah dan juga ada sedikit darah di hidungnya.

"Hm… tidak buruk juga" kata Murasakibara cuek bae. Dan tunggu? Apa tadi dia bilang?

Sedangkan Akashi yang berada di TKP, sudah menyalakan alarm imajinernya.

3 kali 10 pangkat -8 detik kemudian…

"BERHENTI BERBUAT TIDAK SENONOH PADA ADIKKU DASAR KAU KUNING CABUL!" amuk Akashi lengkap dengan gunting raksasa yang bertengger manis di leher Kise.

"AMPUN AKASHICCHI!"

Dan akhirnya pertunjukkan tersebut diakhiri dengan Akashi yang ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara perlakuan Kise terhadap adiknya.

.

-#-

.

黄瀬 涼太

.

-#-

.

Keesokan harinya di kelas 2B Teiko…

"Sakamoto Yoichi" seorang guru sedang mengabsen para murid.

"Hadir!"

"Sagawa Kazumi"

"Hadir!"

"Takeshita Kayo"

"Hadir!"

"Kise Ryouta"

Krik… krik… krik…

"Hey! Dimana Kise Ryouta?"

"Ano…"

"Ada apa, Kuroko-san?"

"Kise-kun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, sensei" jawab Kuroko kalem.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit…

"Huweeeeee…. Akashicchi kejam ssu! Ittei! Ittei! Ittei…!" rintih Kise yang sudah seperti mumi di rumah sakit. Ow… rupanya pas Akashi ngamuk gegara pelecehan Yui, efek buku Momoi untuk Kise sudah habis ya… Poor you, Kise…

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's Diary :

Tsuki : Okey... aku tau aku salah. Dan ini kenapa AkaKuro jadi ikut-ikutan? Okey... salahkan saja tangan dan otakku yang membuat ini semua! -mulai gaje-

Kise : Authorcchi! Kenapa tidak Akashicchi saja yang kau buat jadi Otonashi Yuzuru? Kan dia tokoh utamanya Angel Beats

Tsuki : Gak bisalah, Kise... biarpun Akashi dan Yuzuru satu seiyuu, tapi mereka kan bertolak belakang! Kalau Yuzuru kan cenderung "dianiaya", kalau Akashi cenderung "menganiaya"

Kise : Tapi setidaknya buatlah Akashicchi manis seperti Yuzuru!

Akashi : Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah cengeng itu, Ryouta!

Yuzuru : -melesat ke fandom KnB- APA KAU BILANG HEH?! DASAR CEBOL BERMATA KUCING!

-Akashi dan Yuzuru berantem dan tentu saja yang menang Akashi-

Midorima : Ignore them...  
Okey... Minna, chapter depan adalah giliranku, nanodayo. Kalau kalian mau menebak, kata kuncinya adalah... "Servant of the Darkness"

Tsuki : Akhir kata... RnR please...?


	3. Midorima Shintaro as Sebastian Michaelis

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy plus Humor Friendship yang keselip Romance dan agak Crime

Cast :

Momoi Satsuki

Midorima Shintarou

Generation of Miracle

Guest :

Ciel Phantomhive (female version) from Kuroshitsuji

Yui from Angel Beats

Pairing : Midorima x fem!Ciel

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Doumo… wah sepertinya aku udah membuat kalian nunggu lama ya? Gomen deh kalau iya. Sekolah kebanyakan tugas sih, dan gara-gara itu ide jadi seret. Mana wifi lagi langka-langkanya lagi. Kanashii desu nee…

Kise : –keluar dari rumah sakit– Okey… waktunya balas review…  
_**Nozomi Rizuki 1414**_, ya anggap aja begitulah. Akashicchi kan orangnya emang rada-rada…

Akashi : Rada-rada apa?! –ngasah gunting kuku(?)–

Kise : Err… gak jadi deh!

Tsuki : Okey…_** yuuki. hanami ******__.5_, wah… kayaknya kita sependapat! Eh, tapi giliran Akashi masih dirahasiakan. Jadi, bersabarlah…

Kise : _**akaisora hikari**_, hidoii ssu yo Hikari-san, namanya Hinata Hideki bukan Hyuuga Hideki… memangnya Hyuuga Hinata dari anime Naruto? Dan dari mana animenya kan udah Authorcchi ketik di disclaimer… huweeeee –Kise nangis guling-guling– (Hayooo… tanggung jawab tuh…)_**  
Sakamaki Tsuki**_, ini juga. Aku belum mati ssu~~ –nyedot ingus– dan sejak kapan Sakamaki-san ketularan Midorimacchi? –Midorima bersin–  
_**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng**_, nah… betul! Betul! Betul!

Akashi : Eh? Apanya yang betul?

Kise : Eh? Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Akashi : –cuek bae–

Kise : Fiuuh~ hampir saja! Okey lanjut!  
_**Saitou asuka**_, iya tuh Akashicchi memang rajanya tukang bully. Dan btw, aku kok belum lihat apalagi denger Kurokocchi teriak-teriak ya? Wah… pasti _Out of Character _sekali tuh.

Aomine : Yaiyalah… orang kamu aja belum masuk kok! Dan Tetsu itu bener-bener OOC.

Kuroko : Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, kalian ngomongin aku ya?

Kise : Enggak kok, Kurokocchi. Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja.

Tsuki : _**Sagi Akabara**_, yang mana? Yang mana? Yang di sebelah rumahnya Pak Efendi itu bukan sih? #plak. Okey… itu kejauhan._**  
memoryru**_, demi Akashi mensummon Byakko dan Aomine mensummon Cerberus. (Woy! Salah focus!). okey… terima kasih atas ucapan bela sungkawanya.

Kise : Aku belum mati, Authorcchi…!  
_**RallFreecss**_, wah… sampai segitunya ya… –sweatdrop–

Tsuki : _**Haruki and Mimi**_, nah ini udah diupdate kelanjutannya. Yonde kudasai…  
_**Kumada Chiyu**_, sumimasen! Sumimasen! –teriak-teriak ala Sakurai– sungguh aku gak ada niat bikin shounen-ai. Di fanfic ini, anak-anak GoM itu 100 persen cowok tulen. Tapi entah kenapa kadang-kadang otak fujo aku main (sama aja kali!). tapi tenang saja, nanti aku usahain gak ada adegan sho-ai di sini.  
_**Blossoming Daisy, **_wah… fans Ono Daisuke ya? O iya btw, ini aku datangkan(?) Ciel dari Kuroshitsuji. Tapi versi cewek gak apa-apa kan? Soalnya kalau versi cowok, takut jadi shounen-ai.

Midorima : Waktunya pengumuman tebak-tebakkan di chapter lalu. Jadi aku akan menjadi Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji. Selamat untuk…_**Sakamaki Tsuki**_, _**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng**_, _**Saitou asuka**_, _**RallFreecss**_, dan juga _**Blossoming Daisy.**_ Dan untuk _**Sagi Akabara**_, kau hampir saja menebaknya nanodayo.

Tsuki : Wah… btw, ada wajah-wajah baru ya di kotak review? Okey, bagi yang baru membaca fanfic ini, aku ucapkan selamat datang. Dan bagi yang udah mengikuti dari awal, jangan bosan-bosan buat mampir ke sini. dan akhirnya…

Tsuki+GoM : Happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di asrama Kiseki no Sedai…

"Okey… minna! Liburan musim panas kali ini, aku akan mengajak kalian untuk menginap di rumahku yang ada di Kyoto. Ada yang protes?" kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting di tangannya. Sekarang ini anak-anak GoM sedang bersantai di ruang tengah asrama.

Semua anak GoM pun menggeleng-geleng karena takut gunting si cowok merah akan melayang ke arah mereka.

"Soo. Persiapkan semuanya! Besok lusa kita berangkat" kata Akashi lagi.

"Ano, Akashi-kun?" panggil Momoi yang sedang berada di asrama cowok tersebut.

"Ada apa, Satsuki?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Momoi dengan mata bling-bling.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian semua kan sahabat-sahabatku" jawab Akashi tersenyum ramah. Padahal inner-nya mengatakan, 'Maksudku, kalian kan budak-budakku… hehehe…'

(Pesan penting: Jangan pernah mau dijadiin sahabat sama cowok yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou karena ujung-ujungnya pasti bakalan dibabuin. –gunting-chan melayang–)

"Asyik… dengan begini aku bisa selalu bersama dengan Tetsu-kun, nee Tetsu-kun?" kata Momoi lalu bersender di bahu mungil Kuroko. Kuroko pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Kyaaaaa~ kawaii Kuro-chan…. –bling-bling–

"Pacaran saja terus! Ujung-ujungnya pasti aku juga yang jadi kacang mahal" dumel Aomine bosan jadi pengawal KuroMomo.

"Kamu sabaro, Aominecchi…" ledek Kise pada sobat biru tuanya.

"Ck! Ngomong lagi aku cium(?) kamu!" ancam Aomine kesal.

"Ih! Amit-amit! Aku masih normal tau! Dan kalaupun aku gak normal, aku juga gak mau dicium sama orang yang kebanyakkan daki kayak Aominecchi. Weeeee…" kata Kise menjulurkan lidah.

"Omae…" geram Aomine lalu melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kise. Tapi sayangnya lemparan Aomine meleset.

"Gak kena! Gak kena! Weee…" ledek Kise semakin menjadi.

"Grrr… D-A-I-K-I…!" dan sialnya bantal tersebut mengenai si mas oyakoro yang hobinya bawa gunting kemana-mana. Yups! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi.

'O-ow…' batin Aomine tidak enak.

A few minutes later…

"Gyaaaaa~ ampun Akashiiiiiiiii…!" teriak Aomine yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran ala 'Tom and Jerry' bersama Akashi plus gunting-chan-nya.

"Hahaha… rasakan tuh Aominecchi… kita impas sekarang" kata Kise yang ternyata masih dendam gara-gara disiksa abis-abisan sama Akashi waktu itu. Sementara yang lainnya pun cuma menggelengkan kepala melihat keabsurdan si point guard, power forward, dan small forward Kiseki no Sedai tersebut.

.

.

.

Andai GoM Menjadi…?

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian di Kyoto, tepatnya di rumah Akashi…

"Saa, kita sudah sampai!" seru Akashi pada anak buahnya.

"Haa… kimochi… akhirnya aku bisa menghirup oksigen juga setelah dua jam berada di dalam mobil ssu" kata Kise sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Sugoii~ rumahmu besar banget, Akashi!" kata Aomine melongo melihat kebesaran rumah sang kapten. (baca: alias rumah Akashi kebesaran)

"Ow… iya dong… orang kaya gitu loh…" sahut Akashi sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu. Memasang pose sekeren dan sekece mungkin.

'Wah… ini sih kalau dihuni warga sekampung mah cukup! Dasar orang kaya…' batin Aomine sangking besarnya rumah Akashi. Halah… bilang aja kalau kamu kere, Aomine… –dilempar–

"Tadaima…" kata Akashi membuka pintunya.

"Onii-chan! Okaerinasai… eh? Onii-chan juga membawa teman-teman Onii-chan ya? Yo! Irasshai!" sambut Yui, adik perempuan Akashi.

"Doumo, Yui-chan" sapa Momoi ramah.

"Doumo" jawab Yui tersenyum. Dan ketika dia melihat Kise…

"Oh hello, Ki-nii! Ogenki?" sapa Yui pada Kise.

'Oh jangan lagi…' batin Kise trauma saat debus waktu itu. "Hn"

"Ih! Ki-nii cuek sekali sih? Jangan bilang kau ketularan tsundere kayak kakak brokoli berkacamata itu" kata Yui yang otomatis membuat Midorima kembali gondok.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Brokoli berkacamata_ dan aku tidak tsundere, nanodayo!"

"Udah… jangan bertengkar lagi! Tak baik lho bertengkar di rumah orang!" ujar Akashi sarkatis lengkap dengan guntingnya. Suasana menjadi hening. "Nah, Yui! Tolong siapkan minuman dan beberapa camlian untuk kami!"

"Okey! Onii-chan!" kata Yui lalu melesat menuju dapur. Akashi pun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Okey… sekarang aku akan membagikan kamar untuk kalian. Satsuki, kamu tidur bersama Yui. Nanti dia yang akan menunjukkan kamarnya. Lalu, Ryouta dan Tetsuya, kalian tidur di kamar yang terletak di sebelah utara dari kamarku. Ada di lantai dua. Daiki dan Atsushi, kalian tidur di kamar sebelah selatan dari kamarku. Sedangkan aku dan Shintarou tidur di kamarku. Ada di lantai dua. Mengerti?"

"Wakatta" jawab Kuroko mewakili.

Malam harinya…

CTAK! CTAK!

"Kyaaaaa~~ dareka… tasukete~~ hiks~ hiks~"

"URUSAI!"

CTAK! CTAK!

"Ittai~~ tasukete… onegai… hiks~"

Midorima tidak bisa tidur gara-gara mendengar suara-suara aneh tersebut. Akashi yang semula sudah bermimpi, jadi terbangun gara-gara Midorima yang tidak bisa diam di kasurnya. Untung saja Akashi lagi tidak mood megang gunting karena ngantuk.

"Eng~ Shintarou… kamu ngapain sih? Kok gak tidur?" tanya Akashi malas.

"Entahlah. Suara-suara itu yang sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Midorima.

"Oh… udah biasa mah itu… udah gak usah dipeduliin! Anak itu memang selalu disiksa sama ibunya…" kata Akashi lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hah? Ibunya sendiri?"

"Ck! Iie. Ibu tiri tepatnya…"

"Emang orang tua kandungnya kemana?"

"Zzzzzz… zzzzz…."

"Jiah! Si Akashi malah tepar. Oy! Oy! Akashi! Bangun dong! Ceritakan aku tentang keluarga anak itu!" kata Midorima sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Akashi.

"Grrr… urusai yo, Shintarou! Lagian kamu kok peduli amat sama dia?" omel Akashi yang terganggu tidurnya.

"Siapa bilang aku peduli, nanodayo?! Aku cuma penasaran saja tau! Nah, sekarang cepat ceritakan!" kata Midorima ngotot.

"Huh… iya deh iya deh… tuan tsundere. Akan ku ceritakan" kata Akashi lalu mengambil posisi duduk untuk bercerita. "Dia itu namanya Cielle. Dia temen sekelasnya Yui. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ibunya meninggal karena sakit kanker dan kemudian ayahnya menikah lagi. Dua tahun kemudian, ayahnya juga meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu pula, dia selalu jadi bulan-bulanan ibu tirinya. Ku rasa hanya itu saja yang ku tau tentangnya. Selebihnya bisa kau tanyakan pada Yui besok"

"Akashi!"

"Nani?"

"Kalau seandainya aku punya kekuatan ajaib, apakah kau akan mengikutiku seperti Kuroko? Atau kau akan membullyku seperti Kise?"

"Hey! Kau ngomong apa sih, Shintarou? Jangan gaje deh jadi orang? Udahlah! Aku mau tidur. Oyasumi" kata Akashi lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Meninggalkan Midorima yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'Haa… andai saja aku punya kekuatan untuk melindungi anak itu…' batin Midorima. Jujur saja, Midorima merasa kasihan dengan anak itu. Tak lama kemudian, Midorima merasa bahwa tubuhnya semakin ringan dan transparan dan akhirnya menghilang. Apakah Midorima mendapat misdirection overflow dari Kuroko? Entahlah karena Kuroko sendiri sudah terlelap dari tadi.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama…

CTAK! CTAK!

"Kyaaaaa~~ tasukete~~ hiks~ hiks~"

"URUSAI!"

CTAK! CTAK!

"Ittai~~ dareka… tasukete… onegai… hiks~"

"Uh… berisik sekali sih…" guman Momoi yang juga tak bisa tidur.

"Oh… lagi-lagi ya? Haa… dia memang selalu begitu. Kasihan Ci-chan" sahut Yui.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Momoi.

"Dia teman sekelasku, namanya Cielle. Tapi aku sering memanggilnya Ci-chan. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia selalu disiksa sama ibu tirinya. Dan kau tau? Ternyata ibu tirinya menikah sama ayahnya itu cuma untuk mengincar harta keluarganya yang banyak itu"

"Hidoi desu nee…" kata Momoi prihatin.

"Un!" kata Yui menyetujui. "O iya. Kemarin, dia pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia ingin sekali bertemu sama seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari ibu tirinya. Dan itu membuatku membayangkan kalau ada seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan Ci-chan dari siksaan si nenek sihir. Waa… pasti keren tuh…" lanjutnya dengan efek blink-blink di wajahnya.

"Soo desu ka?"

'Hm… kira-kira siapa ya… yang akan menjadi pahlawannya…?' batin Momoi sambil memandangi gelang silver-nya. Tak lama kemudian, gelang silver itu berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Wakatta!" seru Momoi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Onee-san? Dan… kenapa gelangmu jadi hijau?" tanya Yui sambil menunjuk gelang Momoi.

"E-eh?! Aa… daijoubu! Daijoubu!" kata Momoi sambil menyembunyikan gelangnya di balik punggung. "Ano… Yui-chan, kalau kamu mengantuk tidur saja"

"O… okey…" guman Yui lalu tak lama kemudian sudah tertidur.

"Fiuh~ aman…" kata Momoi lega lalu membuka buku diary-nya. "Um… kira-kira… enaknya jadi apa ya…?"

"Aha! Jadi dia saja! Sepertinya cocok tuh!" kata Momoi menjentikkan jari lalu menulis sesuatu di diary-nya, _"Andai Midorima Shintarou menjadi Sebastian Michaelis"_

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

_Di suatu tempat, seorang gadis bersurai raven berjalan entah kemana arah tujuannya. Yang dia tau, dia hanya berjalan semaunya saja. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya dengan versi dewasa._

"_Mama?" guman gadis tersebut._

"_Ohisashiburi, Cielle" sapa wanita itu ramah._

"_Mama… Mama…" kata Cielle, nama gadis itu, lalu menghambur ke arah wanita itu dan menangis dalam pelukkannya._

"_Ahaha… gadis kecil Mama udah besar ya? Rasanya sudah lama sekali Mama tidak menjengukmu" kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibu kandung Cielle._

"_Mama… Cielle kangen… Cielle kangen Mama… Cielle ingin menyusul Mama…"_

"_Ssst~ udah cup… cup… anak Mama gak boleh nangis lagi! Cielle kan anak yang kuat" hibur sang ibu._

"_Tapi Ma… Cielle takut… Cielle takut di sini sendiri…"_

"_Tidak kok… Cielle takkan sendiri. Mama akan selalu ada di sini. Tepat di hati Cielle" katanya sambil menunjuk dada kiri Cielle. "Lagipula, nanti akan ada seorang pangeran yang akan melindungimu"_

"_Benarkah? Seperti apa dia?" tanya Cielle antusias._

"_Soo desu. Dia adalah seseorang yang dengan senang hati akan membantumu mengatasi semua masalahmu"_

"_Un" guman Cielle mengangguk._

"_Dan yang terpenting, berjanjilah pada Mama kalau Cielle akan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tabah dalam menghadapi masalah. Apapun dan seberapa berat pun masalahnya" kata wanita itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Hai" kata Cielle membalas kelingking tersebut. Sampai akhirnya…_

"Hiks~ hiks~ …?" isaknya lalu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris aquamarine-nya yang basah karena menangis.

"Cuma mimpi ya?" gumannya pelan lalu bangkit dari futonnya. Setelah itu dia cengo saat melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Dan cincin yang aslinya berwarna perak itu mengeluarkan sinar hijau. "Eh? Cincin apa ini?"

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Pagi hari di kamar Akashi…

"Ngh~" lenguh si cowok merah lalu bergerak-gerak seperti ulat di atas kasur. "Hoaaaaaam~~ udah pagi ya?"

'Krek! Krek!' suara-suara otot Akashi yang direnggangkan.

"Are? Dimana Shintarou?" tanya Akashi begitu tau sobat (baca: budak) hijaunya menghilang. "Ah! Paling juga dia udah kumpul dengan yang lainnya"

Setelah itu Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah…

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Kuroko yang baru bangun tidur lengkap dengan _bedhair_-_style_-nya.

"Ohayou, Kurokocchi!" sapa Kise yang sibuk meladeni fans-fansnya di twitter.

"Ohayou, Kuro-chin" sapa Murasakibara lalu ngemut permen loli mi*k*tanya.

"Ck! Tetsu! Rapiin dulu napa rambutmu itu! Kau sudah mencemarkan pemandangan di pagi hari tau!" omel Aomine yang semula membaca majalah Mai-chan kemudian beralih untuk melihat rambut Kuroko. Nah, udah tau bedhair-nya Kuroko itu mencemarkan pemadangan, kok masih dilihat? –dipites Aomine–

Yang diomeli mah cuek bae. Lalu, Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kise. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi pun datang.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa si cowok merah.

"Ohayou" sahut anak-anak GoM.

"Dimana Shintarou? Apakah dia tadi ke sini?" tanya Akashi mencari si cowok hijau berada.

"Lho? Bukannya Mido-chin bersamamu ya, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara balik.

"Enggak tuh. Tadi saat aku bangun, Shintarou sudah tidak ada. Jadi ku pikir dia sudah bersama kalian atau gak lagi jalan-jalan mungkin?" kata Akashi bingung.

"Ah! Masa sih? Perasaan aku yang tadi bangun duluan, tidak merasakan tanda-tanda Midorimacchi deh" kata Kise yang membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Ichi…

Ni…

San…

"Jangan-jangan…" kata Kuroko mulai curiga.

"Tetsu, jangan bilang kalau…" kata Aomine menggantung.

"SHINTAROU/MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI/MIDORIMA-KUN/MIDO-CHIN MENGHILANG!" seru kelima cowok pelangi tersebut.

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Di pasar…

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa seorang gadis manis bersurai raven panjang yang diikat twin-tail kepada ibu-ibu penjual sayur-sayuran.

"Eh? Cielle-chan. Ohayou! Mau beli apa?"

"Seperti biasa, Obaa-san"

"Soo… aa… choto! Choto!" kata ibu itu lalu mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Ini, ibu ada beberapa kepiting untukmu. Kebetulan keluarga ibu sedang banyak rejeki. Nah, ambilah" kata ibu itu sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke Cielle.

"Ah! Tidak usah repot-repot, Obaa-san"

"Tidak usah sungkan, Cielle-chan. Ibu ikhlas kok. Nah, ambilah! Ini gratis untukmu"

"Un… baiklah, arigatou gozaimasu" kata Cielle yang akhirnya menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"O iya, ini sayurannya sudah ibu sediakan. Semuanya jadi 25 yen"

"Un. Arigatou"

Setelah puas berbelanja, Cielle pun bergegas pulang. Jika dia pulang telat, pasti ibu tirinya tidak akan segan-segan menyiksanya. Dan jika diteliti, banyak luka-luka di tubuh gadis berusia 12 tahun tersebut. Selain itu, tubuhnya sangat kurus karena kurangnya asupan gizi. Ya, ibu tirinya memberi jatah makan untuknya sehari sekali sementara Cielle harus melakukan semua perkerjaan rumah. Dan di malam harinya, Cielle selalu disiksa habis-habisan sama ibu tirinya yang sedang mabuk. Tadi malam saja, Cielle dicambuk oleh ibu tirinya yang baru pulang dari diskotik dalam keadaan mabuk itu. Ibunya memang selalu begitu semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Pulang malam, mabuk-mabukan, bahkan pernah suatu malam dia membawa seorang laki-laki hidung belang dan bersenang-senang di kamar.

'Haa… kapan si nenek sihir itu mati? Aku bosan hidup seperti ini terus…' keluh Cielle dalam hati. Ya, harus dia akui bahwa dia capek dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Dipandanginya cicin yang entah sejak kapan melingkar di jari manisnya dan baru disadarinya tadi pagi.

Dan ketika Cielle sedang menunggu di halte bus, tiba-tiba seseorang membekapnya sampai pingsan lalu menculiknya.

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Sementara itu di rumah Akashi…

"Midorima-kun? Kau dimana?" kata Kuroko mencari-cari si cowok hijau megane berada.

"Oy! Midorima! Di mana sih kamu?" seru Aomine yang mencari Midorima di dalam watercloset. Memangnya Midorima itu sejenis poop apa?

"Midorimacchi? Kamu gak lagi main petak umpet kan? Midorimacchi? Oh… Midorimacchi?" seru Kise ala Upin-Ipin. Dan by the way, kayaknya gak mungkin deh si cowok hijau itu main petak umpet.

"Mido-chin! Apakah kamu di sini?" kata Murasakibara sambil memeriksa kulkas. Eh buset?! Itu mau nyari Midorima atau nyari makanan sih? Dan ketika mata ungunya menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau…

"Aka-chin! Aku sudah menemukan Mido-chin!" seru Murasakibara pada Akashi.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Akashi antusias.

"Ini" dengan innocent-nya, Murasakibara menunjukkan sebuah brokoli.

"Astaga, Atsushi… itu mah brokoli…" kata Akashi masang muka capek deh.

Lima suku kata untuk Akashi: Kamu sabaro… –digunting–

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Di tempat Cielle diculik…

'Ugh~ dimana aku?' batin Cielle begitu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Oy, Paijo! Ini cewek cakep bener ya! Enaknya kita apain nih?" tanya seorang dari mereka sambil memainkan wajah mulus Cielle.

" 'Mau kita apain?'? Ya kita juallah. Lumayan dapat untung" kata orang yang dipanggil Paijo itu sambil menyetir.

"Jangan! Orang banyak cacatnya gini kok! Nih lihat nih" kata orang itu sambil menunjukkan luka-luka di tubuh Cielle. "Mending kita ajak senang-senang saja"

"Paimin! Dia ini masih kecil tau! Masih bau kencur! _Oppai-_nya aja belum terbentuk, gimana mau ajak seneng-seneng coba?!" sahut Paijo mesum.

"Tapi Jo, dia ini imut…" kata Paimin tambah mesum. Sementara yang diculik…

'Ini orang tuanya norak banget sih! Masa anaknya dikasih nama aneh kayak gitu?' batin Cielle sweatdrop karena nama penculiknya ndeso banget. Woy… bukan waktunya buat bahas itu! (Tsuki: Tapi ngomong-ngomong… kok di Jepang ada juga ya nama kayak begituan? Auk ah! –cuek bae–)

'Eh? Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa aku ada di sini bersama orang-orang aneh itu ya? Dan kenapa tangan dan kakiku terikat?' batin Cielle mulai berfikir serius. Dan beberapa detik kemudian…

"O IYA! AKU KAN SEDANG DICULIK! TOLONG! TOLONG! AKU DICULIK SAMA ORANG-ORANG JELEK DAN NORAK INI!" teriak Cielle yang sudah sadar kalau dia diculik.

"Walah… Jo! Piye iki… dia sudah sadar…" keluh Paimin dengan logat Jawa-nya.

"Goblok! Buat dia diamlah…!" kata Paijo panic.

"Heh! Diem gak lu?! Kalau gak, lu akan mati nih!" ancam Paimin sambil mendekatkan ujung pisau yang tajam ke leher Cielle.

'Onegai… dareka… tasuteke kudasai!' batin Cielle ketakutan. Dan keajaiban pun terjadi…

CKIIIIIIT….!

"Lho Jo?! Kok malah berhenti sih?"

"Gak tau nih! Tiba-tiba berhenti sendiri"

"Ehem! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini, nanodayo" kata seorang pemuda bersurai hijau yang sekarang berpenampilan seperti buttler.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"UWAAAH! Si-si-siapa elo?!" tanya Paijo kayak Aziz Gagap gara-gara kemunculan si cowok hijau di sampingnya.

" 'Siapa aku?'? Hm… kasih tau gak ya… nodayo?" kata cowok itu sambil memasang pose kayak Detective Conan. "Sepertinya tidak sampai kalian melepaskan anak itu"

"Kagak! Dan kalau elu macem-macem sama kita, cewek ini akan mati!" ancam Paimin semakin mendekatkan ujung pisau itu ke leher Cielle.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Cielle panic.

"O iya? Soo desu nee… gimana dengan ini?" kata cowok itu lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan pisau yang dipegang Paimin pun terlepas dari empunya. Melayang sejenak dan kemudian terlempar saat cowok berkacamata itu menyentakkan tangannya.

"Dan begini" menjentikkan jari lagi lalu pintu mobil di dekat Paimin terbuka dengan horornya.

"Lalu begini" lagi-lagi cowok itu menjentikkan jari dan tak lama kemudian Paimin terlempar secara random dari mobil lalu mendarat di comberan. Mana comberannya ada kuning-kuning ngambang lagi. Iyeuuuuuh~~~

"Gimana? Paman mau coba?" tanya cowok itu kepada Paijo yang cengo melihat nasib tragis Paimin.

A few minutes later…

"Se-se-se… SETAAAAAAN!" teriak Paijo lalu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Cielle bersama cowok hijau tersebut.

Hening sesaat…

"Daijoubu?" tanyanya pada Cielle. Yang ditanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Ano… namae wa?" tanya Cielle.

"I'm Shintarou Michaelis, nice to meet you!" jawab cowok yang bernama asli Midorima Shintarou. "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melayani dan melindungimu. Dan apapun permintaanmu, akan aku kabulkan. Karena kita sudah terikat"

"Soo. Kalau begitu… aku ingin pulang" pinta Cielle.

"Yes, my Lord" kata Midorima lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan mereka berdua pun menghilang.

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Di kamar Cielle…

"Are? Mimpikah?" guman Cielle yang heran karena tiba-tiba dia sudah berbaring di atas futonnya. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu…

"_Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melayani dan melindungimu. Dan apapun permintaanmu, akan aku kabulkan. Karena kita sudah terikat"_

'Apakah… dia adalah pangeran yang akan menjadi pahlawanku?' batinnya lalu tersenyum dan memandangi cincin perak kehijauan yang melingkar di jarinya.

"O iya! Aku kan belum memasak!"

Dan sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk untuk Cielle.

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

"Hah? Sudah beres?" guman Cielle cengo melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang sudah bersih dan rapi. "Siapa yang membereskan ini semua ya? Perasaan tadi berantakkan banget deh"

Sreng! Sreng!

'Eh? Suara apa itu? Seperti suara orang memasak?' batin Cielle makin kepo. Dan ketika dia mendekat ke arah sumber suara alias dapur, iris aquamarine-nya melebar saat mengetahui ada cowok ganteng berambut klorofil(?) sedang memasak kepiting bumbu balado.

"Ki… kimi?" guman Cielle yang terkejut.

"Aa… konnichiwa, Hime-sama!" sapa Shintarou dengan ramah dan pastinya OOC untuk di canon. (Tsuki: Okey… sepertinya sementara ini kita sebut Midorima dengan nama Shintarou sampai efek buku diary Momoi menghilang. –memang namanya Shintarou kan–)

"Eh? Un… konnichiwa Shintarou-niisan" sapa Cielle yang salah tingkah karena dipanggil 'Hime-sama'. "Ano… apakah Oniisan yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Maksudnya?" alis hijau Shintarou terangkat sebelah mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Cielle.

"Ruang tengah? Dapur? Makanan? Semuanya?"

"Oh…" guman Shintarou mengerti. "Memangnya salah ya jika aku melakukannya untuk Hime-sama?"

"Etto… tidak sih… tapi… tapi…" okey… siapa pun tolong bantu Cielle jadi juru bicaranya.

Shintarou tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu Cielle. Ya, bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou yang seharian ini menjadi demon berwujud seorang pelayan, tingkah gadis kecil itu barusan lucu dan sangat lucu. Lalu, dengan gemasnya, Shintarou mengacak-acak poni si gadis kecil hingga berantakan dan meninggalkan protes dari si empunya.

"Mending sekarang kamu makan dulu. Kamu pasti belum makan sejak kemarin, kan?" tanya Shintarou yang disusul oleh suara dari perut Cielle.

"Hahaha… tuh kan… perutmu saja sudah demo minta diisi" tawa Shintarou sambil menunjuk perut Cielle.

"Huh… kau menyebalkan juga ya?" kata Cielle sebal. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksakan bibirnya untuk tidak melengkung ke atas.

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Di tempat Akashi dbb (dan budak-budak)…

"Ano, sumimasen! Apakah anda melihat seorang remaja laki-laki tinggi berambut hijau dan memakai kacamata?" tanya Kuroko pada orang lewat di jalan. Sekarang ini para Kiseki no Sedai mencari si makhluk hijau di luar rumah.

"Gomennasai, saya tidak melihatnya" jawab orang itu.

"Soo… arigatou gozaimasu" kata Kuroko berojigi lalu lanjut mencari si hijau dari gua hantu(?) –plak–

"Owalah… Midorimacchi kemana sih? Hoy! Aominecchi! Lakukan sesuatu kenapa sih! Jangan cuma ngiler di situ!" omel Kise gondok melihat Aomine ngintipin cewek seksi lewat dengan penuh penghayatan(?).

"Bentar lagi Kise… aku pengen mimik cucu(?)" kata Aomine lalu mulutnya disumpel Murasakibara pake dot bayi.

"O-oy! Murasakibara! Ngapain kamu nyumpel aku pake beginian?" omel Aomine sambil mengambil dot bayi dari mulutnya.

"Lho? Katanya Mine-chin mau minum susu? Makanya aku kasih Mine-chin dot, biar Mine-chin bisa ngedot" jawab Murasakibara watados.

'ASDFGHJKL!' dumel Aomine dalam hati sementara Kise udah ketawa sampai jumpalitan lalu guling-guling.

'Hadeuh… nasib… nasib… punya anah buah kayak begini semua' batin Akashi merasa cape deh. Lalu dengan cueknya, Akashi meninggalkan anak-anak GoM dan berjalan menuju Paijo, orang yang tadi hampir menculik Cielle, untuk menanyakan keberadaan Midorima.

"Permisi! Bapak lihat orang yang ada di foto ini tidak?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjukkan foto Midorima. Dan ketika Paijo melihat lalu melotot ke arah foto Midorima…

"S-s-s-se-se-SETAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Paijo lalu kabur meninggalkan Akashi yang cengo di tempat.

"GYAHAHAHAHA…. Ternyata bapak-bapak itu nyadar juga kalau Akashi itu kayak setan!" seru Aomine asal nyletuk.

Krik… krik… krik…

Akashi mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam.

'Ups! Aku salah ngomong! Wah… gimana nih…?' batin Aomine jadi panic sendiri.

"Aomine-kun, selamat berjuang ya!" kata Kuroko mem-pukpuk Aomine.

"Aominecchi, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu supaya arwahmu diterima di sisi-Nya meskipun kamu itu dekil, bau, jorok lagi" kata Kise gaje.

"Oy! Aku belum mati tau! Dan siapa juga yang dekil, bau, dan jorok?!" protes Aomine gak terima dibilang dekil, bau, dan jorok padahal emang kenyataannya.

"Mine-chin mau biscuit?" ini malah sempet-sempetnya Murasakibara nawarin Aomine biscuit.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih"

"O-IYA?! BEGITU-YA, D-A-I-K-I…?!" kata Akashi penuh penekanan dan tak lupa juga gunting-chan yang sudah setia berada di tangan sang kapten. Dan mungkin kita doakan saja supaya besok tidak ada berita tentang seorang pemuda berkulit hitam tewas dibunuh kapten tim basketnya.

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Back to Shintarou and Cielle…

"Gimana makanannya, Hime-sama? Oishii desu ka?" tanya Shintarou melihat Cielle makan dengan lahap.

"Hai, oishii desu" jawabnya. Shintarou pun tersenyum. Dan ketika Cielle sedang menikmati makanannya dan ditemani Shintarou, tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu tiri Cielle datang.

"ENAK BANGET YA MAKAN ENAK DI SINI?!" bentaknya lalu menarik Cielle dengan kasar dan menbantingnya ke dinding.

"Ittaitta!" rintih Cielle saat punggungnya mencium dinding tembok dengan kerasnya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MAKAN SEBELUM KU SURUH! KAU INGIN MEMBERIKU MAKANAN SISA YA?! HAH!" bentaknya lagi tepat di wajah Cielle. Dan Cielle pun bisa mencium aroma alcohol dari mulut wanita tersebut.

'Tidak! Jangan lagi!' batin Cielle menutup mata erat-erat takut kalau wanita itu menyerangnya. Tanpa terasa, gadis malang itu pun menangis.

"Hee… malah nangis! Dasar cengeng! Gak berguna! Mati saja kau!" katanya lalu mengambil cambuk dan mencambuk Cielle tanpa ampun. Yang dicambuk pun hanya diam dan pasrah. Sampai akhirnya…

"…_anak Mama gak boleh nangis lagi! Cielle kan anak yang kuat"_

'Iie. Aku bukan orang yang lemah!' bantah Cielle dalam hati.

"Dan kau tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk melindungimu! Jadi kau tak akan bisa melawanku!" katanya masih mencambuk.

"…_Cielle takkan sendiri…"_

"Hime-sama!" seru Shintarou tak tega melihat Cielle yang seharusnya dilindunginya disiksa dengan kejamnya oleh ibu tirinya sementara dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelum ada perintah.

"Aku… tidak… sendiri…" gumannya lalu berteriak, "Shintarou-niisan! Tasukete kudasai!"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Hee… ngomong apa kamu, hah?" tanya si ibu tiri meremehkan. Dan dia pun kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Seolah-olah ada yang mendorongnya. "Ukh! Ukh!"

"Ku bilang, AKU TIDAK SENDIRI DASAR KAU NENEK TUA!" umpat Cielle lalu menyuruh Shintarou, "Shintarou-niisan, bunuh dia! Buat dia lenyap selama-lamanya!"

Dan rupanya Cielle sudah dibutakan oleh dendam.

"Yes, my Lord" kata Shintarou lalu mengambil pisau besar untuk ditusukkan ke jantung wanita yang selama ini sudah menyiksa Cielle tanpa perikemanusiaan.

"Ci-Cielle sayang, kamu cuma bercanda kan? Kamu gak mungkin menyuruhnya untuk membunuhku kan?" tanyanya panic begitu Shintarou semakin mendekatinya seolah cowok hijau itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Cielle pun hanya menatap sinis padanya sebelum akhirnya pisau itu merobek kulit dadanya kemudian menembus jantungnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Dia… sudah… tiada ya?" guman Cielle tersenyum pahit. Sementara Shintarou memandang mayat wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai dan waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi" katanya kemudian sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang agak sedikit melorot.

"Jadi, maksud Shintarou-niisan, kau akan pergi meninggalkan sendiri?" tanya Cielle sambil menatap Shintarou dengan penuh makna.

"Entahlah. Tapi sebelum waktuku benar-benar habis, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu sebagai imbalan"

"Nani desu ka?"

Si cowok hijau itu tidak langsung menjawab. Shintarou mendekat ke arah Cielle, sedikit membungkuk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu dan…

Cup!

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Iris aquamarine itu melebar kaget saat bibirnya merasakan sensasi lembut dan basah dari bibir Shintarou.

"Jadilah pendampingku di masa depan"

.

-#-

.

緑間 真太郎

.

-#-

.

Sore hari di rumah Akashi…

"Lho? Kalian kenapa? Kok pada lesu begitu?" tanya Momoi heran melihat anak-anak GoM pulang dalam keadaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan.

"Shintarou hilang" jawab Akashi lesu. Empat cowok pelangi yang lain pun mengangguk.

"Nani? Midori-nii menghilang? Bukannya dia lagi ada di rumah Ci-chan ya?" kata Yui yang kebetulan lihat si cowok hijau maniak Oha asa.

"Heh?! Ciyus? Miapa?" tanya Aomine yang kerasukan roh alay.

"Mie ayam. Tadi Pak Kasim jualan mie ayam enak banget lho! Ao-nii mau coba?" jawab Yui malah gaje. Otomatis kelima cowok pelangi pun bergubrak-ria sedangkan Momoi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seriusan dong PE'A!" omel Kise ikut-ikutan gondok.

"Ini juga serius, Ki-nii. Kan tadi Ao-nii tanya mie apa, makanya aku jawab mie ayam"

"Udah! Udah! Yui, bisa kau antarkan kami ke tempat Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko keep calm.

"Bisa kok, Tetsu-nii. Ayo semuanya!" kata Yui lalu capcus menuju tempat Midorima berada. Sedangkan yang lain mengekor.

Di beranda rumah Cielle…

"Ya ampun Shintarou… ke mana aja kamu?" seru Akashi begitu melihat Midorima tidur bersandar pada tiang rumah Cielle. Sedangkan si empunya rumah juga tertidur dengan paha Midorima sebagai bantalnya.

"Midorimacchi! Bangun dong! Kita udah cari kamu ke mana-mana. Eh taunya malah pacaran di sini" kata Kise dengan suara yang cetar membahana. Otomatis Midorima dan Cielle pun terbangun.

"Ugh~… are? Di mana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Midorima dengan nyawa yang masih setengah.

"Jangan berlagak amnesia. Kami semua khawatir mencarimu, Midorima-kun" kata Kuroko.

"Aku tidak amnesia, Kuroko!" protes Midorima udah konek.

"Bener tuh kata Tetsu! Lihat nih, Midorima! Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi babak belur kayak gini" kata Aomine yang udah dari tadi bonyok gara-gara ngatain Akashi setan. Ya… memang bener sih kenyataannya. –gunting melayang–

"Itu karena ulahmu sendiri, Daiki! Jangan salahkan Shintarou!" kata Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Mido-chin, kalian romantis sekali" komen Murasakibara.

"Kawaii desu nee…" lanjut Momoi sparkling.

"Benar kata Murasaki-nii dan Momo-neesan. Kalian manis sekali, Midori-nii, Ci-chan. Jangan-jangan… Midori-nii sudah menjadi pangeran untuk Ci-chan. Ow… so sweat…" kata Yui udah mesam-mesem.

"Ciyeeeeee…!" sahut Momoi dan semua anak GoM kecuali Midorima.

"E-ekh?!" pekik Midorima begitu tau posisinya seperti apa. Tadi setelah terbangun gara-gara Kise, Cielle bangkit lalu bersandar di bahu si cowok hijau karena merasa pusing.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada di sini, nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima pada Cielle dengan kikuk.

"Lho? Bukannya seharian ini kau bersamaku, ya Shintarou-niisan? Lagipula ini kan rumahku" jawab Cielle.

"NANI?! Da-dari mana kau tau namaku?"

'Hee… mungkin benar kata kakak berambut biru muda tadi kalau Shintarou-nii sedang amnesia' batin Cielle cengo.

"Wakatta! Wakatta! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Shintarou kepo tadi malam. Jadi ini ya alasanmu, Midorima Shintarou-kun?" goda Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ke-kepo?! Tadi malam?! Apa maksudmu Akashi?!" tanya Midorima mulai _tsun-tsun._

"Hee… bukannya tadi malam kau bertanya padaku tentang Cielle? Jadi ku pikir kau jatuh hati padanya"

"AKASHIIIIIII~~"

"Wah… muka Midorimacchi merah tuh…" tunjuk Kise.

"URUSAII, NANODAYO!"

Dan akhirnya, anak-anak GoM malah asyik menggoda si cowok tsundere. Di sisi lain, Cielle tersenyum memegangi bibirnya mengingat kejadian _first kiss-_nya beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Doumo… arigatou gozaimasu' batinnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sementara Momoi yang baru menyadari sesuatu, menoleh pada Cielle dan tersenyum penuh arti, 'Utsukushii yoobi, desuka?'

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Dan jadilah Kuroshitsuji versi Sabaku no Satsuki… atau Midorishitsuji ya…? Kan Midorima ijo bukan item. –dihajar Yana Toboso-san karena ngubah-ngubah judul–

Kuroko : Lho? Author-san! Katanya gak ada adegan sho-ai? Nah terus ini apa? –nunjuk adegan Aomine ngancem Kise–

Tsuki : Kyaaaaaaa~~ sonna! Bukan maksudku untuk membuat fic ini jadi sho-ai! Ini semua tuh gara-gara pas aku bercandaan sama temen-temen di sekolah. Dan mereka tuh emang gitu kalau main ancem-anceman. Bahkan temenku yang sesama cewek aja juga ngancem pake ciuman. Ya meskipun cuma ngancem sih. Jadi, salahkan saja mereka yang membuatku terinspirasi supaya Aomine ngancem mau nyium Kise. Tapi, Aomine cuma ngancem saja kok gak sampe nyium beneran. Toh akhirnya juga _straight._

Ciel : –kembali ke bentuk cowok– Tapi itu genderbender, Author! Sama aja dong.

Tsuki : Ya… ya… ya… aku juga tau kok. Tapi kan kamu imut waktu nyamar jadi cewek. Apalagi seiyuu-mu kan cewek juga. Khukhukhu~~

Ciel : –mensummon Sebastian yang asli– Sebastian! Tangkap dia! –nunjuk Tsuki–

Sebastian : Yes my Lord –ngejar Tsuki–

Tsuki : –kabur dengan kecepatan tiga kali sepuluh pangkat negative delapan meter per sekon–

Aomine : Saa, abaikan saja si Author yang lagi kumat-kumatnya gara-gara kebanyakkan tugas. Dan btw, chapter depan giliranku loh… silahkan tebak! Kata kuncinya adalah… "The hollow sixth prince"

Midorima : Dan sampai di sini dulu chapter ini. Silahkan penuhi kotak review di bawah ini. Chapter depan aku balas. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengharapkan review dari kalian.

Tsuki : –gebuk Midorin– Udah cuekin aja si ijo tsundere itu. Yang terpenting adalah…

GoM : Review please minna…


End file.
